


Тень за плечом

by Mi_two



Series: Бар [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с Eishy________________________________Ётунхейм сопротивляется власти завоевавших его асов, но ас-ген-асгарда Тора пока волнуют совсем другие вопросы.





	Тень за плечом

\- Тор, берегись!  
В грохоте осыпающихся камней голос не опознать. Тора толкают в плечо, сшибают на землю. Он перекатывается на бок и в мгновение ока вновь оказывается на ногах, но лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, как спасшего его офицера рвет на части разъяренный грог – огромное, в холке вровень самому Тору, покрытое свалявшимся заиндевевшим мехом животное. Из-за крепких, в руку толщиной желтоватых клыков его пасть почти не закрывается, оттуда валит смрадный пар. Зверь встряхивает косматой головой, в воздухе мелькает раздвоенный черный язык. Морда твари в крови - грог сегодня славно поужинал.  
Стая была небольшой, около полудюжины особей. Но влетев в ущелье, как ураган, они в первые же мгновения разметали половину отряда асов. Остатки под командованием Сиф, сгруппировавшись, ощетинились мечами и копьями: в стылом полумраке грозно вспыхнуло зачарованное оружие цвергов. Но Тор не собирался отсиживаться за чужими спинами. Эта самонадеянность стоила жизни еще одному офицеру, который вовремя успел оттолкнуть своего командира в сторону, приняв удар вместо него.  
Сиф кричит, чтобы он уходил, но у Тора перед глазами лишь кровавая пелена. Он кидается на грога, даже не удосужившись обнажить оружие. Хищник ревёт и выставляет вперед клыки, но Тор ловко уходит в сторону и сжимает руками толстую шею. Грог скребет когтями в землю, пытается вырваться, ревет и бьет хвостом. Он огромен и силен, он лучший самец в этой стае, и он допустил всего лишь одну единственную ошибку – рискнул напасть на того, кто сильнее. За это придется поплатиться.  
Тор пошире расставляет ноги, упирается ступнями в землю и одним мощным рывком перекидывает грога через себя. Тот брызжет слюной, сучит лапами, а в следующую секунду давится собственным рыком: прижав локтем поверженного зверя и поудобнее обхватив его крупную голову, Тор сворачивает ему шею.  
Трое оставшихся членов стаи скорбно воют, чуя смерть вожака.  
Туша валится Тору под ноги, и гроги, утробно завывая, пятятся назад, будто лишившись управления. Под их тяжелыми лапами вздрагивает земля, а лишь спустя мгновение Тор понимает, что это дрожат скалы. С вершин, как едва обретающий плоть призрак, летит гулкое эхо камнепада.  
\- Обвал! - кричит Тор и машет рукой, командуя отступление. - Всем в укрытие!  
Те, кто уцелел после снежных тварей, бросаются под подобие навесов, но камнепад настигает раньше. Ущелье ревёт и грохочет, валуны летят и бьются друг о друга, все заволакивает каменная пыль, и туман становится черным. Тор не слышит криков - даже если они есть, голоса камней не перекричать даже асу.  
Проклятое место! А ведь Тор чувствовал это! Знал заранее!  
Он до боли в скулах стискивает зубы.  
Ледяной ветер беснуется высоко наверху, но его яростный свист долетает даже сюда. В сгустившемся сумраке не видно дальше собственной руки, и Тор приказывает зажечь огни.  
\- Назад, - он тут же за шиворот оттаскивает одного из асов к стене. У того, очевидно, даже нападение грогов не отбило желания совать нос куда не следует, раз решил вылезти вперед, под осыпающиеся камни. – Жить надоело?  
Офицер – еще совсем мальчишка, безусый и безбородый эдд-ас – таращится на Тора во все глаза, но возразить не смеет.  
Наконец камни перестают падать. Какое-то время сверху сыплется каменное крошево, по завалу звонко отскакивают осколки породы, а потом наступает мертвая тишина. Даже ветер и тот стихает.  
\- Все погибли, да? - с плохо скрываемой дрожью в голосе спрашивает эдд-ас и смотрит на Тора, как на бога.  
Тору хочется рычать от ярости и собственного бессилия. Он не отвечает, да и офицер не настаивает, но им обоим ясно, что в таком камнепаде уцелеть можно лишь чудом. Свою порцию везения они уже истратили, и остается лишь надеяться, что от прочих судьба не отвернула свой лик.  
\- Сиф! – напрягая голос, зовет Тор. – Сиф, откликнись!  
Его голос кажется в тишине слишком громким. Трое асов – последние из оставшихся в отряде Тора – встают с ним плечо к плечу, настороженно вглядываясь в медленно оседающий пылевой туман. В руках у них оружие и зажатые в тисках металла стеклянные колбы. Сквозь толстые заслонки бьет яркий белый свет. С его помощью удается разглядеть ближайшее пространство. Всюду вокруг валяются каменные осколки. Часть из них обледеневшие – они летели с самых вершин, прочие были вырваны из стен по пути ко дну ущелья.  
Тор делает шаг вперед. Под ногами хрустят мелкие камешки.  
\- Ищите выживших, - приказывает он.  
Навстречу ему из тумана выныривает Сиф. Ее плечо окровавлено, а на вызолоченных волосах слой пыли и грязи.  
\- Сколько у тебя? - спрашивает она так, словно считает забитых к пиру гусей. - Проклятые ётуны, это их рук дело!  
Щиток на ее правой голени расколот пополам и держится только чудом. Сиф наклоняется, рукой разрывая кожаные ремешки, и раздраженно отбрасывает щиток прочь. Она кажется раздосадованной, но не более. Признаться, Тор ждал большего.  
\- Трое, - мрачно роняет он в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд. – Ты цела.  
\- Удача пока что на моей стороне. Оно и к лучшему.  
\- Про остальных этого не скажешь.  
Сиф упрямо скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Они воины и знали, на что идут.  
\- Ты уверена? – нехорошо щурится Тор.  
Он привык доверять своей интуиции, а сейчас она просто криком кричит, что Сиф лжет.  
\- Почему ты не послала вперед разведчиков?  
\- Да потому что здесь сроду ничего не было! Голые скалы, ни единой живой души! – Сиф начинает злиться. Сжимает губы в тонкую линию, сужает глаза. Ее взгляд режет не хуже лучших асгардских мечей, а голос холоден, как пустоши Ётунхейма.  
Дурное место, дурные помыслы.  
Когда ты стала такой, Сиф? Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Надо идти дальше. Выдвигаемся! – звучный голос тонет в вязком сумраке ущелья. – Они знали, что мы придем, слышишь? – Сиф резко поворачивается к Тору. – Среди нас есть шпион, и я готова поспорить, что он среди выживших. Вернемся, проверим каждого.  
\- Кого именно, Сиф? – хмуро басит Тор. – Да оглянись вокруг – нас почти не осталось! Нужно найти выживших. Эти люди под твоим командованием, а ты разбрасываешься ими, как никчемным мусором!  
\- Нельзя спасти всех, Тор! Ты никогда не мог и никогда не сможешь, смирись с этим.  
Ее слова бьют наотмашь – хлестко и больно, и эта боль у них с Сиф общая. Трудно забыть, что именно из-за Тора, из-за его самонадеянности и застившей глаза жажды битвы, Золотая Дева лишилась своего единственного брата. Они оставили Хеймдалля на поле боя, уже отступая. Это была глупая вылазка на территорию ётунов, не принесшая ничего кроме неоправданных потерь. Тор усвоил урок, однако брата Сиф не вернуть, и она так и не может этого забыть.  
\- Пока мы здесь топчемся, ётуны забьются в свои норы. Нужно действовать сейчас, иначе они снова уйдут. Проклятье, я ждала этого момента слишком долго, чтобы теперь отступить! Этот обвал – лишнее доказательство того, что мы близки к цели, неужели ты не понимаешь? Они знают, что мы идем.  
\- В таком случае ты лишь нарвешься на новую западню. Здесь нет и следов Сопротивления.  
\- Они здесь, я знаю! – Сиф подступает ближе, вскидывает голову, чтобы встретиться с Тором взглядом, и в ее глазах он видит всполохи ледяного безумия. – Я выжала из пленного всё до капли. Он не мог солгать. Только не мне, Тор. Ты ведь не забыл, кто я, верно? Золотая Дева Асгарда не отступит из-за такой мелочи, как нападение грогов или пара упавших на голову камней.  
Тор хватает ее за плечи, встряхивая, заставляя прийти в себя. Она напряжена так, что, кажется, в руках у Тора окоченевшее тело, а не живая и теплая Сиф, какой была когда-то только для него.  
\- Ты убила его, Сиф. Последнего пленного. Свернула ему шею, едва только я вошел. Но я поверил тебе, когда ты сказала, что он дал сведения о нахождении штаба Сопротивления. Поверил, Сиф, ты слышишь?! А ты привела людей в гиблое место!  
\- Не смей напоминать мне о нем! - кричит Сиф ему в лицо. - И в чем ты меня обвиняешь, ас-ген-асгард? Зачем бы мне это делать? Я, как и ты, думаю о победе, о нашей победе, слышишь? Ётуны - подлые твари, их надо уничтожить, всех, а тут в горах - она машет рукой куда-то за спину, - их военный лагерь! Еще один лагерь, Тор! С кузницами, где куется оружие! Ты меня слышишь? - она подступает вплотную и еще больше повышает голос. - Ты понимаешь, что значит еще один военный лагерь здесь, возле столицы?  
\- И кто, по-твоему, кует здесь оружие? Гроги? Довольно пустых споров, - отрезает Тор. – Для начала мы соберем оставшихся в живых, а потом прочешем оставшееся не заваленным ущелье. С этого момента твои люди переходят под мое командование.  
\- Ты… - Сиф отшатывается, сбрасывая руки Тора со своих плеч. Бессильная ярость в ее голосе душит не хуже петли. – Ты не посмеешь. За столицу отвечаю я.  
\- Ошибаешься, асин-асгард, - хмурит брови Тор. Решение дается ему непросто, но иного выхода, как видно, нет. Он не позволит Сиф идти по пути ложных подозрений и не пойдет по нему сам. – Я старше по званию, и ты подчинишься мне, хочется тебе того или нет.  
\- Ты совершаешь ошибку, - шипит Сиф. - Фюр-Один не простит такого просчета, даже тебе! Это ущелье - путь к тому, чтобы нанести Сопротивлению серьезный удар! Ты трус, если решишь отступить сейчас!  
Она отступает на шаг и сжимает кулаки.  
\- Хочешь проверить, за кем пойдут люди? - чеканит Сиф и расправляет плечи. - На штурм лагеря или в тыл - к кабакам и пьянству? Что, по твоему, будет государственной изменой, а, Тор Одинсон?  
\- Потеря генерала, - не раздумывая, отвечает Тор, - Но если ты скажешь еще слово поперек, я пойду на это, клянусь.  
Сиф дергается, будто хочет сказать что-то злое и едкое, но, наткнувшись на решительный взгляд Тора, замирает с приоткрытым ртом. Ее захлестывает обида и гнев, они горят в ее глазах сумрачным пламенем, но все же она слишком умна, чтобы и дальше давать им волю. Сиф умеет признавать поражение, каким бы тяжелым оно ни было, и отчасти именно поэтому она превосходный воин и командир. Тор не хочет терять ее, как не хочет и фюр-Один. Будь оно иначе, он не отправил бы сюда сына.  
\- Будь по-твоему, - взяв себя в руки, кивает Сиф.  
Тор поворачивается к ней спиной. Не стоит и гадать, Сиф подаст рапорт, но это будет потом.  
Над ущельем висит грязный туман, в котором скользят немногочисленные тени асов. Тор ожидал большего количества выживших.  
\- Надо сделать перекличку, - хрипит он, не глядя на Сиф. - Проклятье! Похоже, мы потеряли половину отряда.  
\- Это не обычное стечение обстоятельств, - доносится в спину яростный шепот. - Тор, это засада, понимаешь? Если мы сейчас прочешем склоны, то найдем ётунов. Даже с половиной отряда мы сильнее и сотрем их в порошок! А лагерь - подумай о лагере, Тор! Нам нельзя отступать сейчас, мы так близки к цели!  
Тор устало прикрывает глаза.  
В рейд было отправлено полсотни асов, пятеро погибли от клыков грогов – по крайней мере, пятерых Тор видел. Сколькими же на самом деле звери набили свои утробы, вопрос до сих пор открытый, а уж думать про тех, кто погребен под обледенелыми камнями, и вовсе не хочется.  
\- Аг-ген-асгард, - из тумана выныривает эдд-ас в разорванном кителе. Он болезненно морщится при каждом шаге, но, поравнявшись с Тором, распрямляет плечи и прижимает правый кулак к сердцу, отдавая честь. – Со мной двое тяжело раненых, один боеспособен. Остальные погибли.  
Тор угрюмо кивает.  
\- Меч держать можешь?  
\- Я оставил свой в боку грога, но возьму у тех, кому оружие уже больше не понадобится.  
\- Тор, мы теряем время, - бьет в спину голос Сиф. – Заклинаю фюр-Одином, послушай же меня!  
\- Мы прочешем склоны, - бросает Тор через плечо. – Но для этого нам нужны люди. Ты, - он тычет пальцем в эдд-аса, - возьми с собой подмогу. Соберете раненых в одном месте. Все остальные ищут выживших. Слышите меня? – Тор повышает голос, и тут же со всех сторон слышатся нестройные отклики.  
\- Сиф?  
\- Я повинуюсь, ас-ген-асгард. Как ты и хотел.  
К моменту, когда завеса тумана оседает, ложась на сапоги слоем серой пыли, возле Тора собирается последний десяток асов. После нападения грогов и обвала, что похоронил по собой большую часть уцелевших, они все еще готовы идти за своим командиром хоть в пекло. Чуть в отдалении ждет еще дюжина раненых, однако вряд ли хотя бы половина из них протянет до возвращения в столицу.  
\- Асин-асгард Сиф временно отстранена от командования, - сообщает Тор мрачно. – Теперь вы подчиняетесь мне. Разделимся на две группы и прочешем склоны ущелья. Возможно, обвал не был случайностью. Пятеро идут со мной, остальные – за Сиф. Выполнять.  
Эхо его слов дробится между серых скал и летит неестественно далеко, словно цепляясь за острые камни.  
\- …нять… мять.. взять… - смысл искажается, и Тору на какой-то миг кажется, что скалы угрожающе перешептываются, готовясь к ответному удару.  
Он смотрит на то, как первая группа асов начинает подниматься вверх по склону и давит в себе дурное предчувствие.  
\- Это ошибка! – рычит Сиф, останавливаясь у него за спиной. – Ты распыляешь силы. Нас передавят как блох, по одному! – У нее хватает ума говорить вполголоса, но Тору все равно режет слух. Порой Сиф забывает с кем разговаривает, словно считает себя равной самому фюр-Одину. – Отзови их! Нам нужно собрать силы в единый кулак и ударить сейчас! Тор, да послушай ты!  
\- Довольно, Сиф, - шипит он. – Я слушал тебя слишком долго. Верил тебе, как самому себе, и ты была достойна этого доверия, как никто другой. Однако теперь это все в прошлом.  
\- Ты… - Сиф глотает недосказанное, сжимая губы в тонкую бескровную линию. – Ты мне больше не доверяешь.  
Она не спрашивает, она просто видит, но все же до сих пор не может принять это за истину.  
\- Я хотел бы, - тяжело роняет Тор.  
Перед глазами у него встают картины недавнего хаоса. В ушах снова оглушительное рычание грогов, грохот летящих со склонов камней, тонущие в нем крики людей. Ущелье скалится ему в лицо – ныне безмолвное, как и положено надгробию, и кажется, что холод с удвоенной силой вонзает в лицо ледяные иглы.  
Тор вскидывает голову. Второй отряд, не дожидаясь командира, начинает взбираться по дальней стене ущелья. Будто растянутая цепочка черных муравьев, совсем крохотных по сравнению с массивом скальной породы, который они вздумали покорить. Они сейчас превосходная мишень, их можно прихлопнуть одной большой ладонью.  
Тор усилием воли отгоняет мрачные мысли. Он все еще хочет верить Сиф, он хочет найти ей оправдание так сильно, что готов рискнуть тем малым, что у него осталось.  
Скалы вдруг раскалываются. Грохочет так, что земля под ногами снова вздрагивает, сбрасывая с себя асов, и бьется, точно в судорогах, от одного только прикосновения осквернивших ее захватчиков. Тор валится навзничь, едва успевая увидеть, как под самыми вершинами вспыхивает растревоженный снег – точно распускается смертоносный синий цветок с длинными белыми тычинками. С них летит облако морозной пыли, так похожее на волшебный голубой туман, а когда оно падает наземь, скалы вновь начинают реветь. Первая волна льда, грязи и камня стирает в порошок передовой отряд асов, вторая накрывает – краем, слава фюр-Одину! – другой. Тор чувствует, как замедляется время, и смотрит на летящий на него вал, едва успевая понять, что это конец. Но чьи-то руки выдергивают его с земли и тащат в сторону.  
\- Дождался?! Ну?! – Сиф кричит, но ее голос лишь шепот на фоне беснующегося ущелья. - Я ведь предупреждала!  
Сердце бьет в ребра раз, другой, и время мчится вперед сорвавшейся с небес молнией. Перед глазами мелькает пыльное золото волос, черная форма Сиф. На мгновение она встречается взглядом с Тором, и в глазах ее лишь свирепая ярость, а в следующий миг Тор и Сиф уже несутся прочь, уворачиваясь от летящих осколков, и едва не ломают ноги, поскальзываясь на острых обледенелых камнях. Дыхание вырывается изо рта клубами пара, поток морозного воздуха бьет в спину, вырванный из вечной дремоты обрушившимися камнями. В грохоте не слышно криков перемолотых заживо асов, но Тор вполне может представить, какая участь их постигла.  
Про раненых, что они оставили у подножия склона, можно уже не вспоминать: ревущий поток камней и льда накрывает их лишь несколькими секундами позже.  
Когда наступает тишина, Тору кажется, что он оглох – навсегда и без шансов вырваться из этой мертвого безмолвия. Всё стихает, не слышно ни стонов, ни шорохов, и ущелье превращается в одну огромную братскую могилу, в которой все еще дышат только двое.  
Сиф, окровавленная и грязная, сидит рядом на земле, задрав голову к вершинам гор. В глазах Золотой Девы сверкают молнии, а губы шевелятся, выдыхая беззвучные проклятия. Тор ошеломленно смотрит на нее и трясет головой, пытаясь снова обрести способность слышать. Из густого тумана вдруг выступает одинокая фигура. Тор хватается за оружие, но, по счастью, это лишь один из чудом уцелевших. Он что-то говорит, но слова вязнут и тонут в воздухе, так и не долетев до ушей Тора.  
\- … ская магия, - вдруг слышит Тор голос Сиф. – Видела такое при штурме столицы. Высшего порядка, на такую способны далеко не все ётуны. Лишь единицы. Это или рука ён-лорда, или кого-то королевской крови. Они здесь. А нас всего… - Еще одна тень бредет к ним, спотыкаясь сквозь туман, - четверо. Проклятье! Надо убираться отсюда как можно быстрее. Если ётуны узнают, что с нами сын фюр-Одина…  
Она не договаривает, поворачивается к Тору и пристально смотрит на него, ожидая ответа.  
Тор поднимает руку к лицу. Лоб нестерпимо жжет, и он несколько секунд бездумно смотрит на кровь на своих пальцах. А ведь мгновенье назад ему казалось, что это всего лишь застрявшее в волосах каменное крошево. Избежав когтей грога, получить в лицо обычным каменным осколком – для Тора это почти унижение. Внутри поднимается рокочущее, обжигающее чувство.  
\- Ён-лорд сбежал, когда мы вошли в столицу, - нехорошо скалится он. – Ты помнишь это не хуже меня, ты ведь была там!  
\- И что? – вновь взрывается Сиф. – Он просочился у нас сквозь пальцы, будто дым, и никто не знает, где он теперь. Кто может гарантировать, что он не вернулся в столицу и не сидит где-нибудь у нас под носом? Может быть, ты, Тор?  
Тот гневно щурится в ответ, явно давая понять, что дальше Сиф лучше не продолжать.  
Тем временем к своим командирам возвращается, подтаскивая кровоточащую ногу, еще один офицер.  
Трое. Святые небеса, всего трое выживших из полусотни!  
Тор в ярости сжимает кулаки.  
\- Больше никого? - угрюмо требует он ответа.  
\- Нет, ас-ген-асгард, - хрипит старший из оставшихся в живых. - Когда начался камнепад, я успел укрыться в мелкой расселине. Остальных снесло потоком, я видел. Клянусь предками, это проклятое место! Гибелью разит здесь от каждого камня!  
\- Надо уходить, - Сиф словно не замечает откровенной глупости аса. - Тор, - она поднимается на ноги и протягивает ему руку, - Давай же. Позже будешь рычать, сейчас послушай меня. Это засада. Кто-то нас сдал, слышишь? Нам надо уносить ноги.  
Будто в подтверждение ее слов где-то в вышине содрогаются еще не обрушившиеся на головы асов скалы. Их рокот заставляет Тора встряхнуть головой и, сжав протянутую окровавленную ладонь, рывком подняться на ноги. От отправленного в Ущелье Снов отряда остались жалкие крохи: с ними не получится ни напасть, ни даже толком обороняться, если вдруг придется. Почти полсотни из армии непобедимых асов горы стерли в пыль всего за несколько страшных мгновений. Не бросай вызов природе, будто шепчут камни. У Тора от бешенства едва волосы на затылке дыбом не встают. Настолько слабым и уязвленным он не чувствовал себя давно, но все же у него хватает ума понять, что сейчас не время кидаться вперед сломя голову. Один в поле не воин.  
\- Уходим, - приказывает он хмуро.  
Тор не привык оставлять поле боя. Еще больше он не привык отступать, поджав хвост, но сейчас происходит именно так. Он физически чувствует, как горы смотрят ему в спину тяжелым взглядом, и отдаленный рокот их голосов можно принять за смех.  
Тор в ярости и одновременно спокоен, как многовековые камни. Он ведь знал, что поход окажется неудачным, сам не ведает, откуда, но был просто уверен в таком результате. Он косится на Сиф, с тревогой поглядывающую по сторонам, и ловит себя на неприятной мысли. Полностью доверять подруге он больше не может.  
Сиф перехватывает его взгляд и зло прищуривает глаза.  
\- Я сообщу о случившемся фюр-Одину, ас-ген-асгард, - чеканит она. Как будто стоит на докладе в тронном зале, и под ногами не выщербленные камни, а отполированный до зеркального блеска белый мрамор с золотыми прожилками. – Он должен знать, из-за кого срываются планы по установлению его власти в Ётунхейме.  
Если бы взгляды убивали, Тор испустил бы дух в ту же секунду. Но Сиф резко отворачивается, отчего ее черно-серые волосы, еще час назад бывшие золотыми, тяжело скользят по спине, и идет дальше. Неумолимая и суровая, как смерть.  
Раньше Тор никогда не сравнивал свою любовницу, великолепную Сиф, с этой старухой.  
До самой столицы она молчит. Да и там особо не разговаривает, только пренебрежительным щелчком подзывает стражу и отправляет с ней выживших асов. Потом Тору становится известно, куда - на "дознание". Сиф хочет найти предателя, а с теми, на кого падают ее подозрения, не церемонятся. Тор ничего не успевает сделать - мертвецам уже не нужна защита, и Сиф добавляет к своему личному списку жертв еще три имени.  
Тору хватает выдержки, чтобы отдать распоряжение об отстранении Сиф от командования, а дальше глаза застилает кровавая пелена. Он врывается в кабинет Золотой Девы и видит ее склонившей колено перед огромным экраном во всю стену.  
\- Отец! - Тор опускает голову и прижимает кулак к сердцу.  
Фюр-Один молчит долгую минуту, а потом начинает говорить, и его звучный голос потрясает Тора до основания даже в другом мире.  
\- Это правда, сын? - спрашивает фюр-Один. - То, что рассказала мне Сиф?  
Тор делает глубокий вдох, а затем шумно выдыхает через ноздри. Будь на его месте Бальдр, тот бы сходу вывалил все, что у него на уме, а заодно еще и то, что лишь мелькнуло в его сознании на краткое мгновенье. Младший братец скор и на язык, и на мысли, а оттого в бою быстр и текуч, подобно горному потоку. Тор же больше похож на нерушимую скалу. Он тверд духом и неспешен в суждениях, но уж если они засели у него в голове, выбить их оттуда практически невозможно.  
Слишком многое сейчас у него мыслях, чтобы вот сразу ответить на отцовский вопрос. Тору нужно время расставить всё по своим местам, остыть немного и удержать руку, что уже готова разить предателей. Проклятье, ему нужно время, которого Сиф ему не дает!  
\- Мы потеряли почти весь отряд, это правда, - не поднимая головы, подтверждает Тор.  
\- И уже не в первый раз, - гремит голос фюр-Одина. – Последние несколько месяцев я регулярно получаю доклады о наших потерях. Потерях, Тор, а не достижениях. И это в столице, над которой уже более года реет асгардский флаг! Я отправил тебя сюда в надежде, что ты изменишь ситуацию, и что я слышу? Первый же твой рейд в пустоши обернулся позором.  
Тор вскидывает подбородок.  
\- Нет позора в том, чтобы биться с врагом лицом к лицу!  
\- И проиграть? – ледяным голосом уточняет фюр-Один. – Асы рождены побеждать, сын. Мне кажется, ты начал это забывать.  
\- Я помню об этом, отец, - отвечает Тор и смотрит в прозрачные сейчас глаза фюр-Одина. – Но порой мы вынуждены сражаться не только с тем врагом, что выходит на открытый поединок, но и с тем, который носит личину друга и бьет в спину.  
Он почти уверен, что Сиф выдаст себя. Обвинение совершенно не выглядит прямым, но Сиф оправдывает ожидания и рывком поднимается на ноги.  
\- Позволь мне найти предателя и разобраться с ним, повелитель! – горячо шепчет она. Фюр-Один молчит и угрюмо переводит взгляд с нее на Тора. – Это дело чести! – настойчиво продолжает Сиф. – Я принесу вам его голову на золотом блюде!  
Изображение фюр-Одина идет тонкими полосками, будто бы его раздумья служат помехами для связи. Седые брови выглядят теперь почти единой линией, на лбу резче обозначаются складки хмурых морщин.  
\- Ты преподнесла мне уже много голов, Золотая Дева. Пожалуй, у меня нет причин думать, что ты подведешь меня и в этот раз. Или всё же есть?  
Уголок рта Сиф болезненно дергается при этих словах. Она сильней сжимает кулаки – Тор слышит, как скрипит кожа ее черных перчаток.  
\- Нет, мой повелитель. Я бы никогда не…  
\- Найдите предателя, - обрывает ее фюр-Один. – Любой ценой. Я более не желаю выслушивать ваши жалкие оправдания. В Ётунхейме вы – моя сила. Рука Ищущая и Рука Разящая. Раздавите любого, кто встанет на пути Асгарда!  
Голограмма гаснет, а приемный экран снова обретает непрозрачность.  
С минуту Сиф молчит, а потом проходит за свой стол. Садится, откидываясь на спинку кожаного кресла, и смотрит на Тора долгим немигающим взглядом. Сейчас она не просто Сиф - любовница и боевая подруга, а асин-асгард, черная тень фюр-Одина, военный наместник Ётунхейма.  
\- Ты тоже выжил, - роняет Сиф, и на золотых волосах играют солнечные отблески, на короткий миг окрашивая пряди в оттенок крови. – Потрудись доложить обо всех своих контактах с того момента, как было принято решение о рейде в горы.  
Прямое обвинение звучит эхом приговора.  
Тогда, в ущелье, Сиф отступила на шаг, но лишь для того, чтобы сейчас сделать два вперед. Ее тяжелый взгляд не отпускает Тора ни на миг: ни когда он надменно разворачивает плечи, лишь самую малость поникшие под требовательным взором отца, ни когда проходит к широкому столу и, развернув к себе кресло, опускается в него, не думая отводить глаз.  
\- Резонное требование, вот только ты отстранена от командования. Неужели об этой незначительной мелочи ты в своем отчете не упомянула?  
Сиф гневно поджимает губы. Власть слишком сладка, чтобы так легко выпустить ее из своих рук, не правда ли?  
\- Это касалось лишь того, что произошло в ущелье. Возможно, я и вправду была тогда чересчур поспешна, и ты имел право оспорить мои приказы, как не подобающие на тот момент…  
\- Ты всего лишь хотела положить там остаток отряда.  
\- … но теперь мы в столице, и здесь я – высшая власть, Тор. На моей руке перстень фюр-Одина, - она поднимает к лицу левую руку и растопыривает пальцы, демонстрируя ему массивное тускло-желтое кольцо с головой орла. – Оно подтверждает мои полномочия, и даже ты не можешь их оспорить.  
Тор сжимает зубы так, что ноют скулы. Дерзость всегда была одной из отличительных черт Сиф. Благодаря ей Золотая Дева побеждала там, где прочие отступали, устрашившись возможного поражения. Но Сиф вела своих людей вперед, как истинная валькирия, безжалостная и неудержимая. На ее счету немало рискованных кампаний, и каждая стоит в списке самых яростных и громких побед Асгарда.  
Тор никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь судьба заставит его выступить против одной из лучших среди асов, но он слишком разгневан сейчас, чтобы думать о чем-то кроме желания уличить Сиф.  
Он потратил два дня, изучая отчеты из столицы, перед тем, как прибыть сюда лично. В последнее время здесь творятся странные вещи. Череда, казалось бы, незначительных, но раздражающих выпадов со стороны Сопротивления, причем под самым носом у наместницы самого фюр-Одина. Сиф держала за горло едва ли не каждого ётуна в городе, и вместе с тем будто сознательно допускала нелепые промахи, бросающие тень на ее безупречную, безоговорочную преданность Асгарду.  
Все это казалось какой-то тонкой игрой, суть которой ускользала от Тора тем больше, чем глубже он погружался в изучение отчетов. Надо отдать Сиф должное, она умела заметать следы. Каждый крохотный промах она покрывала новой, внезапной удачей. В ее руки попали некоторые из ётунских генералов, ён-брандов, но не успевал фюр-Один насладиться вкусом победы, как пленники погибали, успев поведать врагу лишь о несущественных деталях, или же и вовсе не проронив ни слова.  
Трусы и слабаки, думал о них Тор еще недавно. До того дня, как вновь взглянул в глаза своей давней подруге и увидел там лишь тень прежней Сиф.  
\- Я готовила этот рейд почти месяц, - цедит она, явно чувствуя его слабину. - Я потеряла двух информаторов, а ты хоть представляешь себе, чего стоит найти информатора среди синекожих уродов?  
На стене за ее спиной - боевое копье с золотой гравировкой на рукояти. Тор лично видел, как Сиф использует его в бою, и сбился со счета поднятых на его острие тел.  
\- Так может, за провал операции ответственна ты? - холодно отвечает Тор. - С кем ты общалась последний месяц? Скольких ты провела через свою постель, а, Сиф?  
Удар достигает цели. Глаза Золотой Девы вспыхивают от ярости.  
\- Следишь за мной? - шипит она, сжимая руки на кожаных подлокотниках кресла. - Или ревнуешь?  
Что-то колет у Тора в груди, что-то, кажущееся теперь таким далеким и онемевшим.  
\- Тебе всегда это нравилось, - вспоминает он невольно.  
\- Тебе тоже, я знаю, - смирив полыхнувшую ярость, Сиф откидывается на спинку кресла, приоткрывает полные чувственные губы, будто бы ей не хватает воздуха. Одна из многих-многих уловок, Тор знает. В свое время он повелся на них все, теша внутри лишь сладкое собственническое упоение. – Ревновать, гореть, чувствовать себя единственно важным в моей жизни, отгоняя прочих лишь одной своей тенью. Ты не привык проигрывать, Тор. Так же, как и я. Признаться, я думала, что тогда это не было нашим очередным состязанием. В конце концов, ты был великолепен, мне не стыдно это признать.  
\- Был? – спрашивает он.  
\- Все может измениться, - отвечает Сиф.  
\- Я остался прежним.  
\- В самом деле? - Сиф жестко, неверяще смеется, но глаза ее по-прежнему холодны.  
\- Я верен своему слову и верен Асгарду.  
\- Как и я, - чеканит Сиф и встряхивает головой. На черный погон ложится сверкающая золотая прядь, и в голове Тора щелкает.  
\- Даешь мне от ворот поворот? - почти не удивляясь, говорит он. - Сыну фюр-Одина? Надо же... Ай да, Сиф... Нашла мне замену? Нашла вариант получше, так? - он поднимается и опирается на стол, нависая над Золотой Девой. - Неужели метишь в постель моего отца? Или...  
Он прищуривается, делая паузу, в которой, как змеи, кишат смыслы.  
Сиф молчит целую минуту.  
\- Не твое. Дело! - рычит она, тоже поднимаясь на ноги.  
Между их лицами расстояние не больше длины кинжала. Взгляды сцеплены, как крючья, и воздух на их линии едва не искрится от неверия и подозрений.  
\- Ты играешь с огнем, Сиф, - предупреждает Тор. – Как бы ты ни пыталась выслужиться перед ним, отец не станет покрывать тебя, если узнает об измене.  
\- И ты смеешь говорить мне это в лицо? После всего, чего я добилась здесь, в Ётунхейме?! После всех тех жертв, что принесла?!  
Ее зрачки расширяются, как у завидевшей пса кошки: она готова к драке, хотя и сознает, что силы неравны.  
\- В большинстве из них не было нужды.  
Оскорбительно хмыкнув, Сиф отталкивается ладонями от стола и выпрямляется.  
\- Поговорим о милосердии? Святые небеса, Тор, ты позабыл, где мы? Там, - резким жестом она выбрасывает руку в сторону окна, - несмотря на обманчивое затишье, идет война, а на войне не место пустым сантиментам. Что толку считать десятки, когда речь идет о тысячах?  
Тор смотрит на нее исподлобья, и взгляд его тяжел столь же, сколь и обвиняющ.  
\- Речь не о десятках, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Судя по отчетам о потерях в столице и близлежащих землях, за последние полгода ты потеряла в рейдах более трех тысяч воинов. Зачем все это, Сиф? Что ты ищешь здесь так упорно?  
\- Лидеров их проклятого сопротивления, Тор, - голос Сиф звенит от негодования. – Ён-лорда и его приближенных! Ты знаешь, что ётуны молчат о своем предводителе даже под самыми страшными пытками? Их можно резать на куски, пилой или тупой ложкой, чем угодно – а они все равно как воды в рот набрали, уроды! Я пробовала их ломать, но они, ледяные твари, все равно молчали! А ты ведь знаешь, как я могу быть настойчива.  
Тор знает. Сердце сжимается от холода и неприятия. Для Тора пытки в застенках – отвратительное действо, он предпочтет выиграть битву в прямой схватке и подарить побежденному смерть, чем обречь его на долгие страдания в руках Золотой Девы.  
Или, быть может, стоит называть ее Черной Вдовой?  
Он смотрит на свою подругу: на тугое, прекрасное тело в военной форме, на грудь, обольстительные округлости которой не может скрыть даже строгий крой, на пышные, сочные губы оттенка свежей крови, на яркие солнечные волосы и вдруг поражается тому, что видит. Красота, бывшая раньше привлекательной, сейчас кажется отталкивающей. Слишком резко, чересчур прямо – всё напоказ. В памяти вдруг всплывает белое тело Локи, его темные волосы и глаза, в которых плавает лед. Тор невольно облизывает губы, и Сиф принимает это на свой счет.  
\- Мы оба наговорили друг другу резкостей сегодня, - вдруг говорит она и кладет руку на плечо Тора. – В нашей крови кипит ярость поражения. Но ты мне по-прежнему дорог. И если хочешь… - она поднимает руку и приглашающее расстегивает пару пуговиц на груди.  
Еще недавно Тор не стал бы даже размышлять.  
Еще недавно он бы отринул пустые сомнения и уложил Сиф на стол так бережно, как смог, сдернул бы с бледных плеч китель и прижался бы губами к теплой коже. Такое случалось и раньше: они спорили до крика, а после отдавались друг другу с яростной, почти животной, выворачивающей наизнанку страстью.  
Пальцы Сиф продолжают двигаться, и, следуя за ними, пуговицы выскальзывают из петель, открывая взгляду изгиб гладкой шеи и хрупкие ключицы. Еще чуть ниже, и вот уже видна знакомая впадинка меж полными, мягкими грудями и… крохотный, едва заметный темно-красный мазок.  
Нестертый след крови, брызнувшей из рассеченного горла пленника? Шальная капля, сорвавшаяся с его губ, когда Сиф била по ним наотмашь?  
Взгляд Тора каменеет.  
Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по пятнышку, словно желая его стереть.  
\- Сейчас не лучшее время, - говорит он, искренне сожалея сразу обо всем: что кровяной след засох и не стирается, что прежняя Сиф, та, которую Тор в чем-то даже любил, умерла... - У нас много работы.  
Сиф сладко вздыхает, ее грудь поднимается и снова опускается под пальцами Тора, но во взгляде больше нет злости. Так, только тень ее.  
\- Ты прав, - говорит Сиф с придыханием и вновь опускается в кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу и не спуская с Тора пристального, но уже не столь острого взгляда.  
Он отступает на шаг, и Сиф не спешит его останавливать. Тору кажется, что он буквально кожей чувствует, как Черная Вдова убирает от его горла длинные, изящные, усеянные смертоносными шипами лапки. Быть может, это всего лишь тени, но в их объятьях сидящая в кресле Сиф будто и впрямь паучиха в гнезде.  
Тор разворачивается и уходит. Когда двери кабинета смыкаются за его спиной, он делает глубокий вдох, а затем резко и шумно выдыхает. На сердце у него тяжело, как не было уже давно, а в голове звенит от вопросов, на которые до сих пор нет ответа.  
В отличие от Сиф, он так и не озаботился тем, чтобы привести себя в порядок после неудавшегося рейда. Все его нутро клокотало от бешенства, и он едва разбирал дорогу, когда мчался сюда, чтобы стребовать с нее ответы, а в итоге налетел лишь на внеплановый отчет отцу.  
Тор на секунду устало прикрывает глаза. Для начала надо бы принять душ и переодеться у себя, а затем как следует поразмыслить над тем, как вывести Сиф на чистую воду.  
До самого вечера он поднимает архивные сводки и отчеты по операциям, прикалывает на огромную, занимающую всю стену карту все новые и новые отметки и смотрит на получающую картину. По мнению любого другого, в действиях Сиф проглядывается четкая логика, но Тор, напротив, видит ее полное отсутствие. Сиф распыляет силы: наносимые ею удары не ведут к явной конечной цели, а метод прочесывания местности похож на ловлю рыб дырявой сетью. Да, Ётунхейм – огромный мир, но Сиф завоевывала куда более обширные территории. Те же подземелья цвергов, если вспомнить.  
Тору не нравится то, что он видит.  
За окном уже темнеет, и в сизо-сером небе время от времени вспыхивают бледные всполохи ледяного сияния, когда он, наконец, понимает, что пора отдохнуть. Он покидает свой кабинет, идет по опустевшему штабу и выходит в город. Мысли по-прежнему заняты одной лишь Сиф, но ноги сами несут Тора, и он понимает, где оказался, только тогда, когда перед ним возникает высокий бокал с пойлом, от которого, кажется, поднимается холодный дымок.  
\- Наслаждайтесь шоу, господин, - скрипит кто-то за спиной.  
Тор поднимает глаза и видит знакомую сцену, на которой мелькают обнаженные ноги танцовщиц.  
\- А где… - начинает он, но тут взгляд цепляется за уже знакомого аса со шрамом на лице. Тот сидит за соседним столиком и при виде замешательства Тора понимающе ухмыляется.  
\- А маленькая тварь сегодня не танцует, - сообщает он.  
Тор с запозданием отмечает, что ему неприятны слова аса. В голове полный хаос, на душе неспокойно. Тор растерян и сбит с толку тем, что, не отдавая себе отчет, вернулся в этот бар.  
Что он хотел здесь отыскать? На что надеялся?  
Перед глазами вспыхивают воспоминания о прошлом визите. Тело тут же отзывается знакомым тянущим чувством, и на этот раз Тор не станет грешить на выпивку, тем более, что он к ней еще даже не притронулся.  
Офицер смотрит на него с легким беспокойством. Кажется, собирается спросить о чем-то, но Тор сейчас не расположен к задушевным беседам. После Сиф он чувствует себя так, будто из него вытянули все соки. К несчастью, его непрошенному собеседнику о том не ведомо, и он считает нужным продолжить разговор, очевидно, думая, что имеет на это право, раз уж у них с Тором есть один общий интерес.  
Локи.  
\- Пришел посмотреть на него, да? - понимающе хмыкает ас, покачивая головой, будто соглашается сам с собой. - С ним всегда так: не вычислишь, когда вздумает появиться. Оттого здесь всегда полно народу. Ждут, как в засаде.  
Сравнение с военными реалиями, видимо, кажется асу крайне удачным, так что он принимается довольно похрюкивать. Тор не сразу понимает, что звуки, которые исторгает его горло, это смех.  
\- Теперь его месяца два не будет, - ас говорит, словно не может прокашляться. - Раньше не появится. Он же звезда-а-а, - тянет он неприятно, - Но ты не первый, - то ли он не видит нашивок на погонах Тора, то ли горячительное ётунское пойло застилает глаза, раз он позволяет себе обращаться к Тору на "ты", да еще в таком пренебрежительном тоне. - Кого он обламывает, в смысле. Эту дрянь невозможно купить, а уж что он сделал с тем, кто не посчитался с его мнением, ууу... - он снова каркающе смеется, а потом проводит себе ладонью по паху. - Зубами, представляешь? Острыми, мать его, шлюху, ётунскими зубами. После этого больше не встанет, и всё... Так что не рискуй. Он сдастся только мертвым, все об этом знают. Смирись, брат, - и снова опрокидывает в себя бокал темно-золотого эля.  
Тора буквально подбрасывает на месте.  
Когда пелена ярости спадает с глаз, он уже на ногах - возвышается над трясущимся от страха асом, который всего пару мгновений назад хрипло смеялся над собственной бездарной шуткой, а теперь дрожит, как в стужу, и не смеет отвести от Тора вмиг протрезвевшего взгляда. В его глазах неприкрытый ужас и узнавание. О, неужели? Как вовремя! Тор весьма близок к тому, чтобы сжать в пальцах заплывшую жиром шею — благо, причин для этого у него теперь предостаточно. Однако в последний момент его останавливает вовсе не собственное проснувшееся благодушие и даже не позабытое давным-давно милосердие, а острая, как ледяной шип, мысль о том, что сейчас в нем говорит вовсе не гнев за честь мундира, запятнанную словами захмелевшего выродка.  
Этот гнев для Тора внове, и причина ему — Локи.  
Все, что сказал сейчас этот ас, Тор хочет затолкать ему в глотку вместе со своим кулаком.  
\- Никаких драк в моем баре, господа, - брюзжит рядом знакомый недовольный голос. - Вам что, мало моих девочек?  
Тор резко поворачивается, готовый ответить ударом на вопрос, но рядом со столиком недовольно кривится Лафей, и внезапная мысль обжигает Тора изнутри.  
\- Вот ты мне и нужен, - выдыхает он и, схватив хозяина бара за грудки, тащит за служебную дверь. Ётун неожиданно силен и очень крепок, но, хоть и упираясь, он следует за Тором и позволяет прижать себя к плохо обструганным бревнам стены.  
\- Что, эль оказался разбавлен? - хрипит Лафей, даже не пытаясь вырваться из хватки Тора, вполне отдавая себе отчет, что этим лишь разозлит его еще больше.  
Впрочем, у Тора и без того темнеет в глазах.  
\- Какой к праотцам, эль?! - рычит он и прикладывает Лафея к стене. Затылок ётуна ударяется о дерево, но Лафей только кривится еще больше. - Где мне найти Локи?  
\- О ком вы, господин? - презрительно выдыхает хозяин бара и делает непонимающие глаза. - Я не знаю такого имени.  
\- Врешь! - бешенство клокочет в груди от столь явной лжи. - Тот мальчишка, что выходит на твою сцену со стриптизом, кто он? Ну!  
\- А, тот... - Лафей задумывается, и, по мнению Тора, делает это слишком медленно, так что приходится поторопить его еще одним встряхиванием. - Он приходит, когда хочет и уходит… Не знаю куда.  
Лафей лжет. Тор чувствует это кожей так же сильно, как и холод, исходящий от тела ётуна.  
\- Не держи меня за идиота, - цедит он сквозь зубы. – Каждый, кто вертится в этом баре, работает на тебя: от танцовщиц до последней посудомойки. И ты думаешь, я поверю в то, что какой-то мальчишка захаживает сюда просто так, по собственной прихоти? Ты забыл, кто позволяет тебе держать этот бар, Лафей? Одно мое слово, и тебя прикончат вместе с твоим элем и шлюхами.  
Лафей висит в его руках, как тяжелый мешок с углем, и дышит - надсадно и хрипло, а на лице проступают голубые пятна. Сейчас хозяин бара походит на труп, как следует полежавший среди снегов этого проклятого мира.  
\- Я не могу вам сказать, - хрипит Лафей, когда Тор сжимает его за горло сильнее. - Я не знаю, точно ли... Он только обмолвился один раз... но...  
\- Где он?!  
\- Вы хотите его убить? - задыхаясь, шепчет Лафей. Его лицо искажено мукой, и Тор, спохватываясь, чуть ослабляет хватку на горле. – Он же всего лишь мальчишка…  
Едва ли Лафей искренен, скорее, он просто тянет время, явно надеясь, что Тору наскучит вести бесполезный допрос. Или и впрямь боится за Локи? Еще бы, тот же обеспечивает бару такой доход.  
\- Да ничего я ему не сделаю, - рычит Тор. – Ну?  
Лафей сдается.  
\- Он... где-то на окраине... – хрипло выдыхает он через силу. На его шее, на месте пальцев Тора, наливаются синяки. - От... святилища направо. Один из старых домов, где-то там...  
Тор хмурится, вспоминая тот район города. Святилище он помнит хорошо - грубо сработанное по меркам асов, больше похожее на нагромождение камней с тонкими прорезями окон на самой верхушке единственного шпиля. Кому или чему поклонялись в нем ётуны, так и осталось неузнанным. Завоевателей куда больше интересовали обширные территории и накопленные за долгие века сокровища, нежели сказки о древних божествах и демонах. Когда столица пала, святилище разграбили одним из первых. Теперь оно стоит опустошенное и покинутое, и даже ётуны обходят его стороной: очевидно, после асов место считается оскверненным. Но, по крайней мере, святилище все же цело. В отличие от прочих зданий вблизи, которые машины асов превратили в руины.  
\- Ты явно испытываешь мое терпение, Лафей, - угрожающе сцеживает Тор. - Там камня на камне не осталось, и тебе о том известно! Какие старые дома, продажная ты шкура?! Вздумал за нос меня водить?!  
\- К югу... квартал... - хрипит тот. - Почти разрушен... где-то там... Еще живут.  
Тор поднимает его выше - ноги Лафея отрываются от пола. На посиневших скулах проступают ётунские узоры, и непонятно, почему Лафей еще не принял свой истинный облик. Так боится его, Тора? Времени выяснять этот вопрос нет.  
\- Если ты мне солгал, я вернусь, - мрачно предупреждает Тор, - и лично сдеру с тебя шкуру.  
Он отпускает Лафея, и тот съезжает по стене вниз. Молча, что удивительно. Только глаза сверкают, как будто выточены из темного льда.  
\- С ним тебе придется разговаривать по-другому, - шепчет он вслед Тору, и нет нужды объяснять, о ком идет речь.  
Локи.  
Тор выходит на улицу, освещенную светоносными кристаллами, и находит взглядом черный силуэт святилища. Над головой хрипло каркает ворон. Его голос подхватывают другие птицы, и стая, сорвавшись с места, летит в ту сторону. Там темно - ни одного огонька, а Тору не хочется переломать себе ноги. Он снимает со стены ледяной шар, в котором парит светящийся минерал, и наматывает на запястье длинную цепочку.  
Путь до святилища неблизкий: придется пройти полтора квартала по мраку и холоду. Тор поднимает подбитый мехом воротник. Нет уж, так просто он не отступится.  
Спустя полчаса, когда щеки жжет от мороза, а пальцы в перчатках весьма близки к тому, чтобы отказать повиноваться, его решимость по-прежнему тверда, хотя и припорошена снегом.  
Если говорить начистоту, то никаких кварталов в столице Ётунхейма нет и в помине. Дома здесь мало чем отличаются от окружающего ландшафта - безобразные, продуваемые всеми ветрами груды камней, абсолютно непригодные для жилья, по мнению Тора. Что уж говорить о рассекающих город улицах: здесь они больше походят на узкие извилистые горные тропы.  
Тор не сразу понимает, что эти развалины и есть дома - двери расположены горизонтально, будто ход идет под землю, туда, где теплее и тише. Почему это не приходило ему в голову раньше?  
Он освещает себе дорогу, пытаясь определить правильное направление. К югу, направо от святилища, сказал Лафей, здесь не так много домов. Тор оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь прислушаться к внутреннему голосу и понять, куда идти. Мысль о том, чтобы ворваться в первый попавшийся дом и заставить хозяев выдать жилище Локи, кажется все привлекательнее, но тут слева с криком взмывает невидимый в темноте ворон.  
Среагировав на движение, Тор поднимает руку, пытаясь высветить проклятую птицу, но та уже высоко в небе. Его не покидает ощущение, что этот ворон летел за ним - а точнее впереди него - еще от самого бара. Бред, конечно, мало ли тут птиц. Впрочем, и впрямь немного, да и те все исключительно воронье. Будто никому другому здесь не выжить.  
Тор оборачивается: ему кажется, он слышит чей-то шепот за спиной, но вокруг никого, и остается лишь встряхнуть головой, пытаясь унять непрошеное беспокойство. Такое безмолвие подчас бывает тяжелей даже самой яростной битвы, а уж их на веку Тора случилось немало.  
Подчиняясь какому-то внутреннему чутью, он оборачивается. Свет из шара падает на камни, и Тор вдруг видит тропу. Он не понимает, как не замечал ее раньше, но камни здесь явно мельче, словно просеянные через огромное сито, и лежат ровной полосой. Тор ступает на нее, слушая, как хрустит под ногой скальное крошево, и идет как раз туда, где сидит ворон. Крохотные блестящие смоляными бусинами глаза птицы будто зовут, и Тор не видит причин сопротивляться этому зову.  
Дверь, к которой приводит его дорога, похожа на гранитное надгробье, сплошь изрезанное рунами. Тор усмехается столь явной суеверности ётунов и наклоняется над плитой, пытаясь найти кольцо или что-то, за что можно ее приподнять. Но каменная дверь ровная, за нее не ухватиться, и Тор в сердцах ударяет по ней ногой. Она тут же вздрагивает, будто ждала только этого, и услужливо опускается вниз. Очевидно, какая-то система рычагов. Тор хмыкает и спускается по пологой лестнице вниз, прямо в темный коридор, в дальнем конце которого горит свет.  
Пол под ногами чистый: ни грязи, не мелких камешков, что обычно приносишь с собой на сапогах. Видимо, хозяин давно не покидал своего убежища. Тор стряхивает с плеч и воротника хлопья подтаявшего снега, и у его ног образуется россыпь крохотных лужиц. Он торопливо переступает их, стремясь поскорее добраться до источника света. Здесь ощутимо теплее, чем снаружи, и наконец-то можно стянуть перчатки.  
Впереди слышится какая-то возня и шуршание, и Тор ускоряет шаг.  
Стены здесь словно покрыты ледяным узором, но, прикоснувшись к нему ладонью, Тор чувствует лишь прохладу камня и понимает, что видит перед собой резьбу. Не слишком искусную, раз ею покрыты стены какого-то паршивого дома на окраине столицы, но для аса она удивительна. Если бы Тор не спешил, он бы остановился, чтобы разглядеть ее получше, но время еще будет.  
Впереди дрожит свет. Он то становится ярким, то снова смешивается с тенью. Уже подойдя к дверному проему Тор видит его источник – это большой очаг, в котором горит огонь. Выходит, ётуны не такие поклонники холода, как хотят показать? Тор поворачивает голову и видит ётуна, лежащего на большой кровати, своими размерами сделавшей бы честь и королевскому ложу. На постель наброшены шкуры – черные, белые и сизо-голубые меха лежат вповалку, а ётун спит, зарывшись в них лицом, выпростав наружу лишь руку с надетым на запястье серебряным амулетом.  
Тор невольно задерживает на нем взгляд. Тонкий льдисто-светлый браслет резко контрастирует по цвету с темно-синей, испещренной бугристыми узорами кожей ётуна. На ободке из искусно сцепленных звеньев подвешены плоские изображения различных животных: здесь и полярный медведь, в шкурах которого сейчас спит хозяин дома, и шипохвостый волдак, и подлёдный руугхат, и даже пара скалящихся грогов, тех самых, что недавно стоили Тору и Сиф не одного десятка воинов. Звери едва заметно раскачиваются, поблескивая в отсветах огня. Этот беззвучный танец притягивает, не дает отвести взгляд, и привлеченный их движением, Тор делает шаг вперед, даже не глядя, куда идет.  
И зря, поскольку под ноги тут же попадается коварно позабытая возле огня кочерга. Получив свернутым в кольцо концом по колену, Тор отскакивает в сторону, яростно кляня виновницу вероломного нападения. Разумеется, такой топот и проклятья не могут остаться незамеченными.  
Шкуры приходят в движение, рука с браслетом тут же исчезает из виду, а в следующую секунду, на постели уже сидит растрепанный и явно недовольный вторжением на свою личную территорию Локи. От его истинного облика не осталось и следа: он вновь под личиной аса, но глаза – глаза всегда его выдают.  
\- Как ты сюда попал? - он соскакивает на пол и распрямляется, гибкий, сильный и злой. Тора чуть ли не обжигает его эмоциями. - Что ты забыл здесь, ас-ген-асгард? - угрожающе шепчет он, делая к Тору короткий шаг. Будто проверяет границу между ними, и воздух пружинит от напряжения. Огонь взвивается выше и выплевывает в дымоход пригоршню искр. - Или ты не слышал моих слов?  
Тор упрямо скрещивает руки на груди. Колено, к слову, все еще нещадно ноет после удара, но стоит только встретиться глазами с Локи, как подобные мелочи сразу же отходят на второй план.  
\- Твои слова мне не указ, - он стаскивает с плеч меховую накидку и бросает ее на топчан в углу.  
\- Вот как? - вкрадчиво шепчет Локи, и огонь дрожит в очаге, слыша этот голос. - Тогда я должен спросить тебя, ас-ген-асгард, зачем ты пришел в мой дом?  
Тор сцепляет зубы так, будто вновь на допросе в подземельях цвергов. Если он не захочет, никому не под силу выдавить из него ни слова. Но здесь не пыточная, и Локи не поигрывает раскаленной кочергой у него перед носом. Пока, во всяком случае. Тор не может не понимать, что его упрямство выглядит сейчас донельзя нелепо, тем более, что он сам сюда явился. Да что там, он же едва из Лафея дух не вышиб, пытаясь узнать, где живет Локи. Еще полчаса назад все это казалось логичным и необходимым, а теперь Тор стоит здесь, у своей цели, и не может внятно сказать, да что же, ётун его раздери, с ним не так!  
Неразбериха с Сиф, подозрения, догадки, допрос последних выживших в ущелье, отчет отцу, угрозы и туманные намеки - у Тора от всего этого голова кругом, и чем больше света он пытается пролить в открывшуюся перед ним бездну, тем глубже она кажется.  
Ему хочется забыться на время, отбросить прочь сомнения. Так не за этим ли он пришел сюда?  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - продолжает шептать Локи, и голос его сладок и холоден одновременно. - Зачем ты искал меня? О, я полагаю, это было нелегко. Но ты меня нашел, и теперь самое время ответить на вопрос: зачем? Ты не слушал, когда я говорил, что больше не лягу с тобой в постель? Или ты думал, я сделаю для тебя исключение, о, великолепный ас-ген-асгард, убийца моих сородичей?  
С каждым словом Тор мрачнеет все больше. Локи дерзит, явно не задумываясь о том, куда его могут завести такие выпады. Что же до Тора... О, уж лучше бы Локи тыкал горящей палкой в глаз спящему горгу - глядишь, еще и сумел бы удрать, окажись он достаточно прыток. Унести ноги от Тора, когда он взбешен, куда как труднее.  
Возле Локи он оказывается уже в следующее мгновение. Тот вздрагивает, очевидно, понимая, что зашел слишком далеко, но отступать все же не собирается. В упрямстве он мог бы дать Тору сто очков вперед. Признаться честно, с таким Тор сталкивается впервые: до этого отказов ему слышать не приходилось.  
\- Что, язык проглотил? - спрашивает Локи, вздергивая подбородок и глядя незванному гостю в глаза. - Или пропал дар речи? Или тебе нечего сказать, ас-ген-асгард?  
Он вдруг поднимает руку и пальцем прослеживает линию горлового выреза Тора. Неожиданно горячее прикосновение к замерзшей коже.  
\- Так что, ас-ген-асгард?  
Тор хватает его за горло быстрей, чем успевает о том даже подумать. Следующие слова Локи застревают в глотке. Он с трудом сглатывает, дыхание с присвистом вырывается между тонких губ. Тор смотрит на них и не может оторвать взгляд, все так же сжимая чужую шею. Локи не хватает его за руки, не умоляет и не хнычет, а ведь Тор, пожалуй, хотел бы на это посмотреть. О, нет, Локи не дарит ему такого удовольствия. Его глаза пылают ледяным гневом, но вместе с ним в них горит и вызов, и Тор чувствует, как в нем вновь поднимается сжимающее нутро горячее чувство.  
Он сминает губы Локи своими - они горьки и злы, как дым ётунских пожарищ, но Тор здесь в праве завоевателя. Он подчиняет, не оставляя ни шанса на побег; врывается в осажденный город, сметая на своем пути любое сопротивление.  
Но Локи не отвечает на поцелуй. Его губы холодны и неподвижны - это все равно, что целоваться с мраморной статуей, но Тор помнит, каково это, когда Локи отвечает, и оттого его молчаливое упрямство режет еще больней. Он просто стоит и ждет, когда Тор закончит, как будто он не первый, кто пытается найти отклик в его холодном сердце. И не последний, понимает Тор с яростью.  
Он отстраняется, по-прежнему не выпуская шею Локи из хватки, однако все же ослабляет нажим, позволяя тому сделать глубокий хриплый вдох. До дрожи в пальцах хочется вдавить кадык поглубже и, глядя в распахнутые от ужаса глаза, заставить Локи молить о снисхождении. Слушать, как тот заплетающимся языком будет шептать о том, на что готов ради глотка воздуха, наслаждаться каждый отчаянным звуком, каждым сорванным с этих губ обещанием.  
\- Еще недавно ты отвечал мне и отвечал охотно, - Тор заставляет себя разжать пальцы и обхватывает затылок Локи, принимаясь извиняюще поглаживать ему шею другой рукой. – Прошло всего несколько дней. Что изменилось, пока меня не было?  
Локи медленно проводит языком по губам, припухшим от бешеного напора Тора, и так же неторопливо сглатывает, даже не поморщившись, когда кадык двигается в горле, которое должно саднить.  
\- Ты пришел ко мне, потому что больше никто не ублажал тебя в постели так, как я? - шепчет Локи, не шевелясь и не вздрагивая под ласкающей рукой. - Ты посчитал меня шлюхой, которую можно соблазнить чем-то материальным? Ты думаешь, я сделаю что-то, чего не желаю, ас-ген-асгард? Я говорил тебе об этом. Так что изменилось, пока тебя не было, что ты забыл мои слова?  
\- Быть может, то, что я едва не погиб?! Ты был бы счастлив, узнав об этом, верно? Вот только такого удовольствия я тебе не доставлю.  
\- О, уверен, Асгард был бы опечален такой потерей, - выдыхает Локи, вновь дотрагиваясь пальцами до его горла. Ласкающе ведет вниз и останавливается у самого края черной ткани. - Мммм... А я... Может быть, когда-нибудь я бы о тебе вспомнил, - Тору начинает казаться, что воздух в комнате становился жарче, горячее, как будто однажды испытанное в зеркальной комнате возвращается снова, но теперь они с Локи действительно только вдвоем, и нет никого, кто мог бы прервать их уединение. - А ты бы хотел чего-то иного?  
\- Я бы хотел, - рука Тора спускается Локи на плечо, сжимает его сильно, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль, а затем, заклеймив прикосновением лопатку, падает ниже. Помимо перехваченных у ступней штанов на Локи лишь безрукавка из тончайшей кожи - под ней чувствуется каждый позвонок, по которым Тор пробегается пальцами, и эта неприкрытая доступность никак не вяжется с упрямством Локи. - Будь ты проклят, я бы так хотел...  
Мгновение, когда Локи неуловимо подается вперед, Тор впитывает подушечками пальцев и моментально пьянеет, как от крепкого эля.  
\- Хотел бы, чтобы я лил слезы над твоим бездыханным телом? - шепчет Локи, и глаза его темнеют, словно вечернее небо. - Чтобы гладил тебя по холодным рукам? - Он вдруг проводит ладонью над плечом Тора, будто обозначая возможную ласку, и тепло его ладони заставляет Тора дрожать. - Чтобы звал вернуться из небытия и обещал, что буду принадлежать только тебе? - Серебряная фигурка грога вдруг цепляется за золотой лист нашивки. Локи невольно встряхивает рукой, пытаясь освободиться, но получается, что этим лишь дергает Тора к себе.  
Тот ловит его ладонь и, едва ли отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, прижимает ее к губам.  
Перед глазами тут же вспыхивает пламя, и куда ни глянь, ему нет конца. Камни под ногами стонут под тяжелой поступью вражеских войск, бледное солнце в комьях рваных облаков дрожит в горячем мареве, поднимающемся от пылающих стен ётунхеймской столицы. Тор кричит, но собственный голос ему будто не принадлежит. Рядом мелькают рослые фигуры - ётуны бегут мимо, корчась от боли в ранах и задыхаясь от смрада, и Тор не может их остановить. Хотя зачем ему пытаться? Воины хватают его за руки и тянут за собой. В грохоте не расслышать ни слова, но их призыв и без того предельно ясен: беги, господин, беги! Но он не желает отступать. Поворачиваясь к стене пламени, Тор поднимает ладони к лицу, размазывая по щекам серые от сажи слезы. А впереди, безжалостная и непобедимая, движется на него асгардская армада...  
Он зажмуривается, а потом распахивает глаза и ошарашенно смотрит на Локи - дрожащего, будто это его сейчас сшибает тараном никогда не виденная картина, и испуганного, как перед лицом призрака, требующего кровавой расплаты.  
\- Говорят... - выдыхает Локи хрипло, а потом вдруг запрокидывает голову назад. Он стонет, как от боли и наслаждения разом, и Тор перестает что-либо понимать вообще. - Говорят, наша земля... эти камни помнят минувшее, но только великие могут... - Локи тяжело дышит. Он задыхается и едва стоит на ногах, и Тор, захваченный уважением, звучащем в этом голосе, подхватывает Локи за талию. Удерживая его от падения, он невольно прижимает к себе стройное тело.  
\- Могут что? - выдыхает он, чувствуя знакомый запах тела. Такой желанный сейчас...  
\- Могут вызвать эти воспоминания к жизни, - наконец договаривает Локи и поднимает на Тора темный взгляд. - Кто ты такой, ас-ген-асгард, что земля Ётунхейма слушается тебя? Кто ты такой, что тебя слушаюсь я?  
\- Я не знаю, - растерянно шепчет Тор, а затем хмурится, отбрасывая в сторону сомнения, - Разве это так важно?  
Он крепче стискивает объятья. Да если бы он знал, если бы вообще понимал, о чем Локи сейчас толкует! В ушах все еще слышны отголоски давней битвы, от них к горлу подкатывает горечь и отвращение, но это не его мысли и не его чувства. Тор встряхивает головой и наклоняется, чтобы уткнуться носом Локи за ухо, вдохнуть его запах, почувствовать, что он реален, и здесь и сейчас в его объятьях именно он, а не какой-то далекий и бесплотный призрак. Близость податливого тела будоражит кровь, а хвалебные речи ласкают слух.  
Локи выгибается в его руках, словно хочет отстраниться, но этим лишь подставляет под поцелуй шею и ключицы, обнаженные вырезом.  
\- То, что ты... - он пахнет свежестью льда и сладостью тела, разгоряченного сном и волнением, а еще немного кровью и дымом. Тор сглатывает, сжимая Локи крепче, будто ожидая, что тот начнет вырываться из объятий. Но тот пока только откидывает голову назад, уклоняясь от поцелуя в губы. - Решил, раз... раз особенный, то я изменю своим принципам?  
У Тора этот вопрос вызывает лишь снисходительное хмыканье. В его представлении принципы - не то, о чем ётуны имеют хоть какое-то понятие.  
\- Ты всего лишь оттягиваешь неизбежное.  
\- Неизбе-е-ежное? - тянет Локи и вдруг выворачивается из рук Тора, одновременно отталкивая его от себя. Секунда, не больше, но вот он уже стоит перед Тором, насмехающийся, безумно красивый в отсветах вспыхнувшего пламени, и яркие блики скользят по острию длинного кинжала, выставленного Локи вперед. Когда он его выхватил и откуда, Тор не знает, но и угрозы в обнаженном оружии не чувствует, потому что Локи покачивает лезвием, словно дразнит им. - Ты так уверен, что твое желание неизбежно для меня?  
\- Рискнешь напасть? - Тор широко разводит руки, приглашая Локи к действию. - Я даже не буду уклоняться.  
Локи медлит всего секунду. Потом в его глазах что-то вспыхивает, и в следующий миг он поворачивает кинжал лезвием к себе. Тор не успевает даже испугаться. Он бросается вперед, выбивая кинжал из руки Локи. Стальной клинок летит на пол, Локи отшатывается в сторону, но сжать его в крепкой хватке не получается. Он как ветер - быстр и неуловим, и вот уже проскальзывает мимо, чтобы снова подобрать оружие. Но нет!  
Тора лишь сильнее заводит его упрямство. Азарт плещется в крови, заставляя тело реагировать быстрее обычного. Он хватает Локи и, заломив ему локоть за спину, резко разворачивает, прижимая к себе так, что они едва не сталкиваются лбами.  
\- Неплохая попытка, но чтобы справиться со мной тебе понадобится кое-что посерьезнее, - самодовольно скалится Тор.  
Локи предпринимает безуспешную попытку вывернуться, но, поняв, что так ничего не добьется, внезапно меняется в лице. Яростный взгляд уступает место ядовитой усмешке, и Тор на мгновение теряется от того, сколь быстра перемена в настроении добычи.  
\- Тогда, быть может, стоит попробовать так? - обманчиво ласково шепчет Локи ему в губы. Его вторая рука свободна, и он пользуется ею весьма умело, неожиданно сильно сжимая член Тора сквозь ткань форменных брюк.  
Если Локи хотел причинить боль, следовало бы давить сильнее. А сейчас его ладонь заставляет Тора задохнуться и разом захотеть большего: всего того, что однажды уже чуть не свело с ума. Пальцы Локи держат крепко, но эта хватка - лишь демонстрация возможностей. Почти обещание - по крайней мере, Тор хочет думать именно так. Кровь обрушивается вниз так резко, что у него кружится голова.  
\- Соскучился? - выдыхает Тор в лицо Локи и насмешливо поднимает брови. - Я тебя понимаю.  
Он плавно толкает бедра вперед, прямо в ладонь Локи, и видит, как острые скулы ётуна покрываются легким румянцем.  
\- На твоем месте я бы не рисковал, - упрямо шепчет тот, сжимая пальцы чуть сильнее.  
Тор шумно выдыхает и наклоняется к его уху.  
\- Рискуешь здесь ты, - с жарким обещанием шепчет он и, отпустив заломленную руку, сжимает Локи задницу.  
Тот вздрагивает и с силой отталкивает его от себя.  
\- Нет! - восклицает он. Гневный, страстный, настоящий - Тор смотрит на него с жадностью, впитывая каждую мелочь, каждую деталь. Бешено бьющаяся жилка на виске, алые припухшие губы, разошедшаяся на груди шнуровка... Он больше не желает терпеть. Он наконец-то знает, чего хочет, и делает к Локи широкий шаг. - Нет! Я не...  
Возражения тонут в возгласе удивления, когда Тор, как ураган, сносит Локи и падает вместе с ним на кровать.  
\- ... не...  
Но Тор уже жестко целует его в губы и почти не удивляется, когда Локи со стоном обнимает его за плечи и отвечает на поцелуй.  
Вот так-то лучше. Тор не сдерживает самодовольной собственнической усмешки, но лишь на миг, иначе Локи может воспользоваться моментом и попытаться вновь вывернуться. Он весь напряжен, мышцы плеч будто из камня, и Тор принимается оглаживать их, неосознанно пытаясь расслабить. Сладость победы ударяет ему в голову, затмевает рассудок. Они неплохо размялись, и Локи показал свой нрав, но теперь это все в прошлом, и он прижат к постели и отвечает на поцелуй едва ли не с большим пылом, чем сопротивлялся еще недавно. Чем не повод для Тора утратить бдительность?  
Локи вплетает пальцы ему в волосы, сжимает и тянет, будто пытаясь оторвать захватчика от своих губ, но вместе с тем приподнимает голову, не позволяя поцелую прерваться. Он покорен, бесспорно, думает Тор и вновь ошибается.  
Чрезмерная беспечность и самодовольство стоят ему прокушенной губы, и, судя по лицу Локи, когда Тор с проклятьями распрямляется над ним, гаденыш не собирается на этом останавливаться.  
\- Теперь можешь идти, - насмешливо говорит Локи, будто это не Тор прижимает его к постели. - Поцелуй - это все, на что ты можешь рассчитывать, и то, я решил вознаградить тебя за настойчивость. Обычно я бываю менее милосердным, - он усмехается. - Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я начал сопротивление всерьез...  
Он замолкает, и многозначительная пауза звенит в воздухе невидимыми льдинками.  
Тор в ответ только насмешливо хмыкает.  
\- Я вижу, ты все так же дерзок. Но ничего, я знаю, как это исправить. А за свою выходку, - он осторожно проводит пальцем по прокушенной губе, облизывается, чувствуя на языке солоноватый привкус крови, - ты заплатишь мне сполна.  
\- И что же ты сделаешь? - шепчет Локи, упираясь в его плечи ладонями и не давай наклониться ближе. - Вздернешь на дыбу? Отрубишь голову? Отдашь асам на поругание?  
Под его волосами серебристый мех горного хищника, и волосы Локи спутались с ворсинками, переплелись, словно стали одним целым - гладким и блестящим.  
\- Ценю твою фантазию, но нет, - ухмыляется Тор. - Отдать тебя этим неотесанным болванам было бы непозволительной растратой. О, нет, на этот раз я сделаю все сам, и запомни мои слова, - Тор наклоняется ниже, медленно, но неизбежно преодолевая сопротивление, и замирает только когда их губы едва не соприкасаются, - ты будешь просить. Чтобы я. Не останавливался.  
\- А в прошлый раз тебе помогали? - насмешливо фыркает Локи, а потом отпихивает Тора от себя, пытаясь из под него выбраться. - Не льсти себе, ас-ген-асгард. Я не буду тебя просить, потому что ничего не будет.  
Невероятно, но он, что, всерьез думает, будто этого достаточно, чтобы избавиться от сына самого фюр-Одина? Тор даже мог бы счесть это забавным, если бы Локи не продолжал упрямиться с таким усердием. Вот только стоять на своем здесь умеет не он один.  
Тор сжимает запястья Локи, заставляя того зашипеть от боли, разводит его руки в стороны, припечатывая к шкурам. Локи рвется вперед и вбок - яростно, завораживающе упорно и абсолютно безуспешно: от рывка шнуровка на его груди расползается еще больше, и безрукавка сползает, полностью оголяя плечи.  
Локи сдавленно рычит - оказывается, умеет, паршивец! От вида его искаженного яростью лица у Тора мгновенно закипает кровь.  
\- Думаешь, можно взять меня силой? - в голосе Локи дрожит гнев и скрытая мощь. - Ты заблуждаешься. Обманываешь себя, о, великолепный ас-ген-асгард, - Он дергает руками еще раз, а потом откидывается на меха и злобно смотрит на Тора. - Даже то, что ты называешь желанием - всего лишь иллюзия.  
Он глубоко вздыхает и вдруг меняется. Его лицо синеет, становясь цвета поздних сумерек, и на щеках, точно морозные разводы на стекле, проступают голубые узоры. Плечи раздвигаются шире, безрукавка натягивается на груди, туго обрисовывая линии мышц.  
\- Хочешь ли ты меня теперь, ас? - гулко произносит Локи, обнажая в улыбке ослепительно белые зубы. - Считаешь ли себя сильнее? - Он без особого напряжения поднимает руки и сталкивает Тора с себя.  
Того при виде ётунского обличья начинает колотить едва ли не сильней, чем при лихорадке. Рефлексы срабатывают молниеносно: Тор отшатывается, готовый и к защите, и к нападению. Он всего в паре шагов - до Локи, вальяжно развалившегося на шкурах и явно наслаждающегося произведенным эффектом, рукой подать, но Тор медлит, сам не зная почему. Разум кричит об опасности и приказывает покарать нарушившего запрет Одина на истинный облик немедленно, и если бы Тор прислушивался к нему чуть чаще, многих ошибок в его жизни удалось бы избежать. Но не в этот раз, определенно.  
Как бы Локи ни щерился, как бы ни сверкал нечеловечески алыми глазищами, реальной угрозы от него Тор не чувствует, а он привык доверять своему чутью. В конце концов, во многом именно благодаря ему он до сих пор не только жив, но и по-прежнему в силе, несмотря на многие битвы, что ему пришлось пройти.  
\- Показать, где выход? - Локи приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на гостя, чуть склонив голову. Тор невольно прослеживает взглядом узор на синем плече - темная линия закручивается в кольца и распадается длинными хвостами, которые оплетены вокруг предплечья, локтя и запястья. Меж ее изгибов рассыпаны абсолютно ровные пятна, и Тор вдруг понимает, что это не природное - это татуировка. Искусство, призванное оттенить красоту. А то, что Локи красив, проклятье, безумно красив даже в своим истинном облике, ясно даже асу. - Так что, - не зная о его мыслях, спрашивает Локи и, явно желая уколоть еще больше, одним движением стягивает с себя безрукавку. Тор не может оторвать взгляда от темных сосков ётуна, пойманных петлями сложного узора. - До двери проводить?  
\- В пекло твою дверь, - хрипит Тор, сглатывая. Во рту внезапно пересыхает, будто он вдохнул раскаленный ветер Муспельхейма. - В пекло всё и всех.  
Он шагает вперед, стремительно, как в смертельной схватке, чувствуя, что сейчас на кону стоит не жизнь, но что-то не менее важное, и сжимает пальцы на щиколотке Локи. С силой дергает ногу к себе, Локи даже падает на спину с изумленным вздохом, и Тор наваливается сверху, целуя в неожиданно мягкие и нежные губы. Он возбужден так, что всё, что было раньше, кажется тенью этого желания. Он целует Локи, как будто умрет, если оторвется от него хоть на мгновение.  
Ошарашенный Локи не сопротивляется, но Тору мало его губ, его тела под собой, ему хочется больше контакта с кожей, и он хватается за пояс штанов Локи, рвет ткань с яростью и нетерпением, отшвыривает прочь и опускает ладонь ниже - сжимает и понимает, что победил.  
\- У тебя стоит, - выдыхает он в губы Локи и целует их снова. - Лжец. Ты меня хочешь.  
Локи вздрагивает и только тут понимает, что произошло на самом деле.  
\- Что ты.. - начинает он, но Тор вновь затыкает его поцелуем. Ему уже не нужны слова. Плоть под его пальцами нежна и горяча, так что, может, у ётунов и ледяная кровь, но и она может вскипеть, и что бы Локи ни говорил сейчас, вот оно, доказательство его желания, под ладонью Тора. Поздно изворачиваться и бесполезно лгать.  
Локи обреченно-яростно шипит ему в губы, неосознанно подаваясь бедрами навстречу ласкающей руке, впивается пальцами в ребра, оставляя на боках отметины от ногтей. Тор не сдерживает передергивающей плечи дрожи – небольшая порция боли неожиданно вливается в охватившее его возбуждение пряной струей, становясь из отвлекающей приятно будоражащей.  
Он приподнимается на руках, милостиво позволяя Локи перевести дыхание. Впрочем, ему самому это нужно не меньше – перед глазами будто пелена, а мысли мечутся в голове подбитыми птицами. Крылья их обожжены вожделением, а полет низок и неровен.  
Тор смотрит на Локи и внезапно представляет его в ледяной короне - прозрачной и искристой, с серебряным обводом и мерцающими сапфирами в острых зубцах венца.  
\- Тебе бы пошло, - не в силах вынести этого образа, шепчет Тор и чуть сжимает пальцы. В глазах Локи плавится лед, и хриплый стон срывается с губ.  
\- Что? - выдыхает он, упрямо отворачиваясь от следующего поцелуя.  
\- Потом, - отвечает Тор и кусает его за шею. - Ты будешь просить… Думай об этом.  
Локи протестующе стонет.  
Словно в утешение, Тор проводит по его нижней губе большим пальцем, заглаживая остальными след укуса. Ётунская кожа на ощупь совсем другая – будто из тысяч крохотных, неразличимых для обычного глаза льдинок. Если вести по ней ладонью сверху вниз, она кажется гладкой, как змеиная шкура, а вот если снизу вверх, то слегка шероховатой, но все равно мягкой и упругой. Как гладить зверя против шкуры, невольно думается Тору, и Локи в тот же миг подтверждает это, испуская изумленно-блаженный вздох.  
\- О, - тянет Тор, хищно ухмыляясь. – Кто бы мог подумать, что простая ласка придется тебе так по нраву.  
\- Убирайся вон, самодовольный глупец, - цедит Локи сквозь зубы. Они острей обычного, и оттого слова получаются тягучими и свистящими, а вовсе не резкими, как того бы хотелось Локи.  
Тор никогда не говорил с ётунами в их истинном обличии: они встречались или на поле брани, где слышны только крики и звон оружия, или в пыточной, куда вражеские шпионы попадали уже под личиной асов. Так что сейчас он с интересом вслушивается в то, как Локи выталкивает из себя слова чужого языка, по-прежнему пытаясь уверить и себя, и Тора, что он не желает продолжения.  
Достойное уважения, но совершенно бесполезное упорство.  
Тор вновь проводит открытой ладонью по боку Локи, вызывая у того непроизвольную дрожь. Скользит подушечками пальцев по выступающим узорам, спускается ниже, оглаживая бедро, а затем, протиснув ладонь под его ногу, резко вздергивает ее под коленом, наваливаясь на Локи всем своим весом и глотая его возмущенный вопль.  
\- Хватит уже, - Тор жадно целует Локи плечо и пробует его зубами. Легкие укусы даже не оставляют следов, но Локи вздрагивает и дрожит все сильнее, и виной тому уж точно не боль. Тор не может отказать себе в удовольствии вжаться между его бедер, пообещав этим нечто большее. - Ты меня хочешь и тебе понравилось в прошлый раз, так в чем дело? - Он прослеживает языком темную линию на шее Локи и вылизывает россыпь крошечных пятнышек на ключице. - Никто не узнает, если тебя так волнуют твои принципы. Здесь только я и ты, Л-л-локи, - он стонет от удовольствия и жадно целует выступающую косточку ключицы.  
Он хочет вылизать могучее и красивое тело, попробовать его на вкус и отметить собой, своими поцелуями и запахом. Локи все еще молчит, но почти не сопротивляется, когда Тор раздвигает его бедра еще шире, чуть сползает вниз и принимается за грудь, трогая губами манящие соски. Кожа оказывается прохладной и сладкой, она пьянит, как густой настоявшийся мед, и Тор ласкает Локи языком, беззвучно упрашивая сдаться.  
\- Один раз, - с неожиданной болью в голосе вдруг выдыхает Локи, и его руки ложатся Тору на плечи, уже не отталкивая. - Только один, а потом ты уйдешь и никогда не вернешься.  
\- Слово воина! - запальчиво соглашается Тор и, прикусив напоследок кожу над ключицей, оставляет Локи, чтобы спешно скинуть офицерскую форму. Он торопливо сдирает с себя черный китель с нашивками ас-ген-асгарда, не боясь, что без них останется обычным асом. Говорят, нагота уравнивает, и хотя Тор слишком себялюбив, чтобы считать это непреложной истиной, сейчас он рад избавиться от лишней одежды. От желания вновь прикоснуться к Локи, на этот раз всем телом, мутится в голове. Ну а что до обещания, то его всегда можно вернуть, стоит лишь попросить. А в том, что Локи будет просить, Тор не сомневается ни мгновенья.  
\- Смотри, ты обещал, - шепчет Локи, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом вдруг тянется вперед и кладет ладонь на обнаженную кожу. Пальцы нежно обводят ареол соска, и Тора подбрасывает от этой интимной ласки. Будто между ними еще ничего не было, словно то, что происходит сейчас - в первый раз, теперь по-настоящему и в полную силу.  
Тор проводит по скуле Локи тыльной стороной ладони, отчего-то ожидая, что тот ответит на прикосновение, как обычно это делают женщины: прильнет щекой к его руке. Но вместо этого Локи приоткрывает рот и ловит губами один из пальцев, и Тору приходится напомнить себе, что перед ним мужчина, причем мужчина, знающий что именно и как именно он хочет.  
От этого его бросает в жар. Он гладит Локи по языку, чувствуя ответ, и дыхание сбивается. Тор вдруг ясно понимает - можно, Локи не будет против, он согласен, и эта мысль ударяет в голову.  
\- Один раз, - эхом уже произнесенных слов шепчет Локи, и гладит его по груди, царапая соски ногтями. - Только один, ас-ген-асгард, в виде исключения.  
Ему тоже не терпится, кого-кого, а Тора в подобном не обмануть. Пальцы Локи слишком торопливы, когда пытаются расстегнуть ремень на брюках, а шумный выдох полон нетерпения, и это заводит не меньше, чем та жадность, что плещется в алых глазах. Тор делает глубокий вдох - следить за тем, как вздрагивают словно подернутые изморозью ресницы ётуна, когда он пытается избавить его от оставшейся одежды, оказывается не так уж и просто. Это будто ворожба. Тор не может отвести взгляда от того, как двигаются пальцы Локи, как они скользят по кромке ослабленного ремня, задевая кожу, как оставляют за собой колющую инеистую дорожку, от которой и дрожь, и жар одновременно.  
Локи, не торопясь, сдвигает брюки ему на бедра, и со свистом втягивает воздух в грудь, когда видит налитый кровью член - доказательство желания Тора. Столь яркая реакция льстит, и Тор тянет эту секунду, наслаждаясь последним мигом перед окончательной сдачей противника.  
\- Хочешь? - спрашивает он, ничего не объясняя больше, и выпрямляется перед Локи, окончательно сбросив с себя одежду.  
Ётун сглатывает.  
\- Если я скажу - нет, ты оставишь меня в покое?  
\- Ты и сам знаешь ответ, - не сдерживает победной ухмылки Тор.  
Наклоняется и несильно толкает Локи в плечо, принуждая откинуться назад. Тот молча подбирает под себя ноги, отодвигаясь выше к изголовью и оставляя достаточно места, чтобы Тор тоже мог забраться на ложе. Каждое его движение сопровождает горящий алым взгляд, каждый вдох рождает точно такой же ответный в груди Локи. Он не тянет к Тору рук, однако же наблюдает за ним с нескрываемой жадностью и предвкушением, и за это Тор не прочь одарить его даже сверх того, о чем думал поначалу.  
Он кладет ладонь на бедро Локи, проводит ею вниз до колена, а затем резко вверх, соскальзывая на внутреннюю сторону бедра и чуть сгибая пальцы, чтобы сымитировать когти животного. Локи со свистом втягивает воздух и рефлекторно вздрагивает, отодвигаясь назад и упираясь спиной в стену, однако скрыть от Тора сбившееся дыхание, не удается. Забавно, что, уже согласившись, он все еще не отступается от своего упрямства. Ничего, Тору это даже нравится: он привык завоевывать лучшее, а не довольствоваться малым.  
Внутренняя сторона бедра Локи тоже покрыта узорами. Придвигаясь ближе, Тор склоняется к ним, прослеживая языком замысловатый изгиб, и получает в награду сорванный вздох. Вдохновленный этим, он ложится на живот и, опираясь на локти, продолжает исследовать новые территории. Кружит вокруг цели, поднимаясь выше, обводя языком каждую линию на синей коже и заставляя Локи мелко подрагивать в ответ на легкие укусы, а затем спускается ниже, к россыпи мелких пятнышек у самого основания напрягшегося члена. Некстати приходит в голову, что если даже осторожные касания вызывают у Локи столь бурную реакцию, каково же ему было, когда кто-то наносил эти татуировки. Непрошенная ревность мгновенно застилает взгляд.  
\- Эти узоры, - сдерживаясь, выдыхает Тор в бедро Локи. - Кто?  
Тот медлит с ответом, так что приходится провести ладонью снизу вверх, от паха к животу, встопорщивая крохотные ледяные чешуйки, и вот тогда Локи, сладко вздохнув, наконец шепчет:  
\- В день совершеннолетия... шаман... наносит узоры...  
\- Шаман?  
\- Всегда женщина.... У нашего племени принято считать, что... женская магия сильнее...  
\- Дикари, - надменно фыркает Тор, а затем опускает голову меж бедер Локи и чертит языком влажную дорожку от основания его члена до самой головки.  
Локи изумленно вскрикивает, выгибается, стремясь к большему контакту, и Тор прижимает его бедра рукой.  
\- Не так быстро, - ухмыляется он, чувствуя себя удивительно уютно. В очаге потрескивает пламя, перед лицом покачивается чужой член, а сыну фюр-Одина хорошо так, словно он обрел долгожданный дом и счастье. Но он не задумывается об этом. - Ты можешь попросить, - напоминает он и вновь опускает голову.  
Локи выдыхает что-то сквозь зубы и сгребает пальцами мех, сжимая его в кулаках, но не мешает Тору - о, нет, отнюдь! - даже разводит бедра еще шире, позволяя устроиться удобнее. Должно быть, слишком потрясен тем фактом, что ас-ген-асгард вылизывает ему член. Тор вполне разделил бы его чувства, если бы происходящее не захватывало его полностью. На вкус Локи сладковат и терпок, он словно один из тех экзотических фруктов, что поставляют к царскому столу Асгарда из побежденных миров. Тор берет в рот нежную головку и, посасывая ее, стонет, откровенно наслаждаясь.  
Сейчас все по-другому. Пару дней назад он был слишком взбудоражен и еще не знал, что Локи может ему дать, а потому жадно брал все, что предлагали. Этой же ночью Тор намерен распробовать то, что Локи от него утаил.  
Он вбирает член в рот поглубже и расслабляет горло, слыша, как Локи хрипло вздыхает. Нравится, хочет спросить Тор, но вместо этого поглаживает Локи по бедрам и впадинке между ягодиц в намеке на будущее удовольствие. Локи отзывается весь, он словно вспыхивает от страсти, и вдруг вплетает пальцы в волосы Тора, чуть надавливая на затылок. Еще не просьба, но Тору пока достаточно и такой капитуляции.  
Тугая вена пульсирует, когда Тор прижимает ее языком, и биение чужой крови вдруг отзывается шумом в ушах.  
\- Ни...когда... - шепчет Локи еле слышно. - Никог...  
\- Да? - оторвавшись от его члена на секунду, Тор быстро облизывает пальцы и одним движением вгоняет их Локи в задницу.  
\- Даааа... - воет Локи, сжимаясь на его руке. Горячее и нежное, о боги! Тор едва не сходит с ума.  
Он ласкает Локи, будто дорогого любовника, жадно вслушиваясь в его задушенные стоны. Стоны сменяются вскриками, когда Тор находит особо чувствительное место, и переходят в ругательства, когда он добавляет еще один палец, растягивая Локи шире. Мысль о том, что ётуну будет приятно и большее, что Локи сможет выдержать всю руку, вздумай Тор засунуть ее внутрь, заставляет Тора задрожать. Терпение стремительно заканчивается, но тут Локи всхлипывает и тянется рукой куда-то под кровать, доставая оттуда прозрачный флакон.  
\- Так я не первый, кто приходит к тебе домой? - рычит Тор и с яростью толкает пальцы глубже.  
Локи снова вскрикивает.  
\- Это... ааааххх... лечебное масло, - выдыхает он, закрывая лицо рукой, будто не может смотреть на Тора. - Ну же!  
Его тело мелко подрагивает в ожидании, а пальцы сжимают горлышко флакона так сильно, что светлеют на кончиках. Будь Локи асом, они наверняка побелели бы, ну а так лишь становятся голубоватыми. Тор убирает руку и под облегченный вздох Локи забирает у него масло – продолговатый, острый на конце сосуд. Однако подстегнутое ревностью недовольство еще бурлит в крови, заставляя Тора расплыться в мрачной предвкушающей ухмылке.  
\- Попроси меня, - говорит он и проводит кончиком стеклянного конуса по животу Локи.  
Тот яростно щурится, обнажая в оскале острые зубы. Его ноздри раздуваются от возмущения и нетерпения, и в этом праведном гневе он кажется еще красивей. Тор с запоздалым удивлением отмечает, что ётунское обличье больше не вызывает у него стремления немедленно схватиться за меч или же вцепиться врагу в горло. Вместо того, чтобы чувствовать вполне уместное при виде ётуна презрение, единственное, чего Тор сейчас жаждет – это обладать им безраздельно.  
\- Я все еще могу передумать, - напоминает Локи, но Тор чуть нажимает на флакон, и острый конец оставляет на коже светлую дорожку.  
\- Не можешь, - говорит Тор и нежно дует на влажный член под губами.  
\- Нет, - хрипло выдыхает Локи и отворачивается, все еще не желая сдаться.  
\- Да, Локи. Да. Ну же, - Тор приподнимается на руках, садится и, скользнув ладонями по ногам Локи, подтягивает его к себе, заставляя обхватить свои бедра. Тот ворчит и выгибает спину, чем Тор тут же пользуется: подхватывает Локи под поясницу и поднимает, вынуждая оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Его губы касаются уха ётуна, и Тор прикусывает прохладную кожу под ним. - Скажи мне. Скажи, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал.  
\- Чтобы ты ушел, - шепчет Локи.  
Тор только смеется в ответ. Желание взять Локи огромно, оно кипит в крови, и каждый миг промедления отзывается болезненной тяжестью в паху, но Тор ждет, гладя Локи между ягодиц, нажимая пальцами и растирая масло, которое пахнет горькой травой. Ждет, когда Локи признается, что хочет его не меньше, однако же не считает лишним немного подтолкнуть упрямца в верном направлении.  
Локи в его руках, как ветвь заиндевевшего тиса: пока еще скованный незримыми ледяными путами, но стоит им чуть подтаять, и он будет гореть светло и ярко. Тор собирается насладиться каждым мгновением этого действа. Одной рукой он мягко проводит по напряженной пояснице, прижимая Локи ближе, так, чтобы их животы соприкасались, и другой чуть приподнимает его, поддерживая за бедра. Локи ерзает, не понимая пока, к чему Тор ведет; царапает ему плечи, остужая отметины сбившимся дыханием, а затем замирает, резко выпрямив спину, когда чувствует между ягодиц настойчивое давление – совсем иное, нежели то, что приносили с собой чужие пальцы.  
\- Ты не посме…  
\- Тихо-тихо, сладкий, - дышит Тор ему в шею. Теперь обе его ладони внизу, поддерживают и направляют. - Совсем немного. Чтобы ты вспомнил то, что я могу тебе дать. А после можешь отказать мне все с тем же пылом. Если, конечно, - он входит медленно, неглубоко, но вполне достаточно, чтобы Локи весь взвился, неосознанно крепче сжимая бока Тора коленями, - все еще будешь того хотеть...  
Локи сжимается внутри и дергает Тора к себе, словно вынуждая двинуться дальше. Но тот лишь мотает головой и дышит сорванно, заставляя себя терпеть.  
\- Убью-у-у... - со стоном выдыхает Локи и зажмуривается, опускаясь бедрами на Тора. - Слы-ы-ышишь? Ну же...  
\- Не-е-ет, - в тон ему отвечает Тор, всего на мгновение позволив Локи получить желаемое и, снова потянув его вверх, замирает. - Не убьешь.  
Локи хрипло ругается, а потом открывает глаза, глядя прямо на Тора, и того словно затягивает в рубиновый туман. Становится душно и горячо, немыслимо хорошо и хочется ворваться в глубину этого жаркого тела, вышибить из легких воздух, заставить Локи кричать от наслаждения. Тор сам не понимает, почему все равно сдерживается.  
\- Скажи, - с не меньшим упрямством шепчет он. - Скажи, Локи!  
\- Да-а-а... - вдруг содрогается тот всем телом. - Да, мать твою, да! Хочу тебя, прошу, ну! Давай же, будь ты проклят!  
Он рвется из рук, пытаясь сбросить их с себя, будто стягивающие путы, и у Тора в груди все сладко замирает, когда он, наконец, позволяет Локи получить желаемое. На пару выдохов реальность скручивается в тугую спираль – напряженную, дрожащую. Тора охватывает упоение, не сравнимое, пожалуй, ни с одной из его прежних побед. Одним богам ведомо, когда Локи успел стать для него чем-то большим, чем развлечением на одну ночь. Столь острого желания обладать Тор не помнит за собой уже много лет – он не уверен, что вообще когда-либо чувствовал нечто подобное. Жажда прикосновений ощутима даже физически: когда Локи опускается, насаживаясь на его член до самого основания, у Тора перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Сильнее, - хрипит Локи, приподнимаясь и снова насаживаясь до конца, резко и сильно, так что у Тора перед глазами вспыхивают звезды. - Тор! Хва...тит уже!  
Опрокинуть Локи на спину, даже такого, в ётунском облике, не составляет труда. Локи позволяет ему всё - прижать к постели, подмять под себя и, наконец, ударить членом так, как хочется. Тору кажется, что он попал в эпицентр огненной бури. Ему нечем дышать, а поцелуи, которыми он осыпает Локи, только разжигают жажду еще больше. Сердце сбивается с ритма, когда Тор толкается бедрами вперед, заставляя Локи вскинуться и закричать, и это счастье - истинное счастье, что Локи отвечает криком. И поцелуем.  
\- Еще! - вскрикивает Локи в губы Тора. - Еще!  
Тора нет нужды уговаривать. Сейчас он не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Ему и представить такое не под силу. Отказаться от того, кто сводит его с ума каждым своим вздохом? Оставить нецелованными губы, что так просят о большем? Последним глупцом Тор себя явно не считает.  
Их обоих закручивает в водовороте ощущений. Тор тонет. Даже хватая воздух ртом, даже вколачиваясь в Локи - еще, еще, вот так, тебе нравится? - он идет ко дну, в темноту разума, где зарницами полыхает страсть. Локи рядом. Он дрожит и вскрикивает, двигаясь навстречу, задыхаясь и притягивая Тора к себе, он рядом до самого конца.  
И даже больше.  
Освобождение похоже на ослепительную вспышку, Тора выкручивает в сладкой судороге. Он сжимает член Локи, дергает кулаком по тугому стволу, и на пальцы, на живот выплескивается теплым и липким. Локи кричит, и Тор, счастливый от этого крика, затыкает ему рот поцелуем.  
По счастью, Локи не скалится, не шипит и не пытается отхватить Тору язык острыми, как лезвие, зубами. Он оглушен разрядкой не меньше него, и потому просто позволяет ласкать себя, в кои-то веки не выдвигая условий и ультиматумов. Тор с удовольствием пользуется этим обстоятельством.  
Их языки сталкиваются, дыхание смешивается. Локи хватает воздух так, будто задыхается, и Тор наконец позволяет ему вдохнуть полной грудью, выпуская его из объятий и скатываясь на шкуры.  
Локи лежит, закрыв глаза, и пытается отдышаться. А Тор, даже сбив первый телесный голод, все еще не может оторвать от него взгляда. Внутри тлеет огонь, ворочается тепло, и нужен только порыв воздуха, чтобы пожар обрел прежнюю силу.  
Тор кладет руку на грудь Локи, и тот, словно подчинившись еще непроизнесенной просьбе, снова превращается в человека.  
С минуту Тор просто пытается отдышаться, а затем поворачивается на бок и, приподнявшись на локте, проводит ладонью по груди Локи, чувствуя кончиками пальцев отголоски слабых толчков – сердце ётунов такое же, как у асов, Тор видел многие из них в развороченных грудных клетках на поле боя. Локи задерживает дыхание, и толчки замедляются. Тор недоуменно вскидывает брови, но прежде чем он задает вопрос, Локи выдыхает, и его сердце принимается частить, будто боится, что следующего вдоха может не быть.  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Тор.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты вернул облик аса.  
\- Разве не привычней видеть рядом с собой в постели кого-то, кто одной с тобой расы? – ехидно тянет Локи.  
\- Но ведь ты не ас, - возражает Тор. – И этот облик – всего лишь ложь.  
Локи вдруг смеется, но смех этот ядовит и горек.  
\- Не самая страшная, поверь, ас-ген-асгард. Тебе не привыкать винить мое племя в обмане. Хотя, - он поворачивается к Тору лицом, закидывает ногу ему на бедро и ухмыляется, - куда больней, когда лжет тот, кому ты веришь.  
Лицо Сиф встает у Тора перед глазами. Золотая дева смотрит ему в глаза, и Тор вновь чувствует смятение в собственной душе.  
\- Почему ты пришел ко мне, а не к прекрасной Сиф? - шепчет Локи, не подозревая о надвигающейся буре.  
Слова застревают у Тора в глотке.  
Потому что он больше не может ей доверять? Потому что боится - боги, впервые в жизни боится, - что все те обвинения, которые он бросил ей в лицо, окажутся правдой?  
\- Тебя это не касается, - хмуро бросает Тор в ответ.  
\- Неужели она не может тебя удовлетворить? - Локи приподнимается на локте и смотрит на Тора с холодным интересом. - Или ты ее?  
Его слова ядовиты, а стоящий за ними смысл - точно гнездо со змеями, избежать укуса почти невозможно.  
\- Тебе, очевидно, нравится испытывать мое терпение, - глухо рычит Тор, но все же сдерживается от того, чтобы вновь не схватить паршивца за горло.  
\- Я тебя не держу, - усмехается Локи и пододвигается ближе. - Так в чем же дело, ас-ген-асгард? Твоя любовница нашла себе кого-то лучше тебя? Может, скажешь мне, кто он? Я бы... - он понижает голос и, наклоняясь к Тору, шепчет прямо ему на ухо, - тоже попробовал.  
Сонная истома, еще недавно охватившая все его тело, слетает, будто сорванное покрывало. Тор впивается пальцами в бедро Локи, стискивая его до боли, и, глядя в нахально прищуренные зеленые глаза, сцеживает по слову:  
\- Даже. И. Не думай. Ты принадлежишь мне, и ни Сиф, ни даже фюр-Один не посмеют к тебе прикос...  
Тор прикусывает язык, но слишком поздно. Брови Локи взлетают вверх, а в глазах загорается хищный огонек.  
\- О-о-о-о, - выдыхает он, прищуриваясь. - Принадлежу тебе? Как интересно, - Он облизывает губы и смотрит на Тора из-под ресниц. - А Черная вдова метит тебе в мачехи?  
Его слова обжигают лицо Тора, оседают на коже морозным инеем, и колют сердце, но Локи слишком любит выпускать когти в момент чужой слабости, это Тор уже усвоил, и потому сейчас он заставляет себя успокоиться и лишь откидывается на спину, подкладывая под голову руки.  
\- Чушь, - насколько может беспечно говорит он. Видения того, как отец укладывает Сиф на свое ложе, встают перед глазами - столь яркие, что приходится зажмуриться, приказывая себе выкинуть всё это из головы.  
\- Тогда ей нужно лишь избавиться от Фригг, - понимающе шепчет Локи. - О, Золотой Деве будет к лицу асгардский трон. И титул фюра тоже... Как думаешь, у меня есть шансы?  
Но вслед за этим приходит другая картина - распятый на кровати Локи, он стонет и выгибается, а фюр-Один обводит пальцами очертания его татуировок. Тор распахивает глаза, но добивается того, что отца в видении сменяет Сиф.  
У него голова идет кругом. Почему с Локи всегда так? Откуда эта захлестывающая ревность едва ли не к каждому, кого он вздумает упомянуть? Что за яд - столь сладкий и дурманящий - вливает он в душу Тора каждым своим словом?  
Образы теснятся в его голове, сменяя друг друга с калейдоскопической быстротой. От них нет покоя, и тихий голос Локи, вливающийся в уши Тора, лишь добавляет мучений.  
\- Я могу быть очень послушным, - шепчет Локи, - и угадывать все желания, а Золотая Дева просто создана для трона... Ее ярости и амбиций хватит на всю вселенную, и даже фюр-Один вряд ли остудит ее аппетит. Мммм... Меня заводит лишь одна мысль о такой женщине.  
\- Замолчи, - глухо стонет Тор, - Всеми богами заклинаю, замолчи! - Он хватает Локи за шею, дергает к себе, заставляя прижаться к его груди и столкнуться с ним губами. Чужое остывающее семя пачкает живот, но Тору уже все равно. - Что ты можешь знать о Сиф? Ты должен ненавидеть ее, ведь это она поставила твой мир на колени! Как можно желать ту, что сотворила с твоим племенем такое?! Сотни, тысячи твоих сородичей погибли от ее рук на допросах!  
\- А разве тебя это останавливает? Ты ложишься в постель с убийцей, - шипит Локи в ответ, - или заваливаешь ее прямо в рабочем кабинете, на военные планы, и что, твое желание от этого становится меньше? Она прекрасна, как может быть прекрасна смерть, и что мне еще остается желать? Мой мир пал, он - пыль на ваших сапогах!  
Слушая то, с каким жаром Локи шепчет об этом, Тору невольно вспоминаются слова Сиф: мол, ётуны до сих пор не сдаются, слепо веря в грядущее возмездие для захватчиков. Ну-ну. В руках Тора сейчас ётун, и всего несколько минут назад он отдавался ему с непритворным желанием. Похоже, Сиф жаждет верить в несбыточное или, быть может, хочет, чтобы в это поверили остальные, ведь тогда это оправдало бы ее рейды в пустоши.  
\- Не ты ли говорил мне, что асин-асгард вполне способна сожрать меня с потрохами? Тогда откуда такая жажда расстаться с жизнью, повстречавшись с нею?  
\- Такая женщина... - прижимаясь к нему всем телом, шепчет Локи, и перед глазами Тора снова плывет туман. - Разделить с ней на ложе - достойный конец для проигравшего войну мужчины. И не только, - он усмехается, и Тор вдруг чувствует, как по спине ползут холодные мурашки. - Она может выпить душу, забрать память, высосать жизнь, о-о-о... - а теперь Тора бросает в жар от звучащей интонации. - С артефактами моего народа она смогла бы одолеть даже фюр-Одина.  
\- Она... она не посмеет, - жар в груди разрастается, расходится кругами, какие бывают от брошенного в воду камня. - Отец сотрет ее в порошок, не моргнув и глазом. Это безумие.  
\- Говорят, он отдал глаз, чтобы видеть сокрытое, - продолжает тереться об него Локи. - Так почему он не видит того, что делает Черная Вдова? Ходят слухи, что она заполучила артефакт, позволяющий управлять погодой, а как иначе объяснить то, что в Ётунхейме до сих пор не было снегопада?  
\- Что за чушь? - фыркает Тор, убеждая себя в том, что слова Локи не задевают внутри него что-то, от чего сердце сжимается, будто стиснутое змеиными кольцами. - Ни снег, ни ветер не спасли Ётунхейм, когда пришли асы. Так с чего бы беспокоиться о них сейчас?  
\- Я просто задаю вопросы, на которые у меня нет ответов, - шепчет Локи и вдруг отодвигается от него на край кровати. - И тебе пора. Не буду больше задерживать благородного ас-ген-асгарда.  
Тор хватает его за руку и дергает на себя. Это он решает, когда и кому уходить. Он, а не Локи, что бы тот о себе ни мнил.  
Серебряные фигурки животных на браслете недовольно звенят, и в этом звоне Тору чудятся отголоски рычания грогов.  
Локи шипит и пытается сопротивляться, но сопротивление слишком слабо. Тора не обмануть, ётун хочет продолжения не меньше его самого.  
Возбуждение накатывает снова, едва ли не жарче прежнего - неотвязное, скручивающее внутренности томительным предвкушением. Сломить сопротивление на этот раз вдвое легче - оно притворно настолько же, насколько иллюзорен и облик Локи. Он пробует выскользнуть из объятий Тора, но слишком медленно, намеренно давая тому шанс удержать его. Тор без лишних вопросов пользуется предоставленной возможностью, подминая под себя податливое гибкое тело.  
\- Ты собирался уйти, - шепчет Локи, обхватывая бедра Тора ногами. - Аааахх... Почему решил остаться?  
Он обманчиво хрупок сейчас и вжиматься в него всем телом - особое удовольствие. Тор рычит, сжимая зубы на белой шее, и Локи вскрикивает, но его удовольствия не спрятать - в живот Тору упирается твердый и горячий член.  
\- Ты так сладко просишь, - ухмыляется Тор. - Не могу отказать, - Он проводит пальцами по ребрам Локи, стискивает его бедро и заставляет раскрыться еще чуть больше. - Покричишь для меня?  
\- Не дождеш... Ааааа!!! - Локи вскидывается, когда Тор задвигает пальцы между ягодиц, в горячее, сжимающееся и скользкое от семени.  
\- Именно так, да, - шалея от поднимающегося в груди чувства, шепчет Тор и нажимает пальцами сильнее, вставляя их еще глубже. - Еще?  
\- Не до... Ааааххх! - откликается на ласку Локи. Отзывчивый, страстный и бешеный – о-о-о, с ним не сравнится никакая Сиф.  
Тор встряхивает головой, пытаясь избавиться от отвлекающих ассоциаций. Локи тянет его за собой, в ледяной омут без дна - там темно, там кружат лишающие связных мыслей водовороты, и Тор отдается этому падению, не думая больше ни о чем.  
Локи принимает его, ни проронив ни звука, но надолго его не хватает. На какое-то время ритм движений полностью захватывает Тора, выдворяя из разума все прочее, что казалось таким важным еще недавно. С каждым толчком он вплавляется в Локи, захватывая какую-то его часть и отдавая взамен свою, и это так пронзительно и остро, что не верится, будто может быть иначе.  
А потом Локи всего вздергивает, он напрягается, выгибая спину и прижимаясь грудью к груди Тора. В его широко распахнутых глазах изумление и растерянность, а тело дрожит, не в силах справиться с лавиной нахлынувших ощущений.  
Тор ухмыляется самодовольно - он вправе чувствовать себя победителем.  
\- Нравится так?  
\- Уб...бью... - выдыхает Локи, и Тор должен наказать его за подобную угрозу. О, наказание понравится им обоим.  
\- Мечтай, - говорит он, заполняя собой раскрытую задницу, и добавляет, поймав воспоминание из детства, кажущегося сейчас невероятно далеким. - Выпорю.  
А в следующий миг картина распластанного тела, уложенного на колени, и задранной задницы, которая так и просит горячих ударов ладонью, внезапно захватывает Тора целиком.  
Он немного приподнимает бедра Локи над ложем - ровно на столько, чтобы можно было отвесить ему предупреждающий шлепок по ягодицам, на миг прекратив ритмичные толчки.  
Локи округляет глаза. Он явно ошарашен и возмущен, и в отместку скребет ногтями по бокам Тора, вызывая у того глухое рычание.  
\- Какого... - шепчет Локи, но тут Тор прижимает его крепче, нанизывая на себя, точно бусину на нить, и глаза ётуна туманятся от удовольствия. Тору нравится, когда Локи такой, и хочется вдруг сделать ему еще приятнее.  
Он скользит пальцами по острым скулам, заправляет за ухо выбившуюся темную прядь и целует Локи в приоткрытые губы, вместе с тем возобновляя движения. Локи одаривает его блаженным выдохом и подставляет шею, не только позволяя, но и предлагая сам. Ни одно из сокровищ, что были завоеваны Тором в бесчисленных военных походах, не вызывало у него столь глубокого чувства удовлетворения, как этот простой, казалось бы, жест.  
\- То-о-ор, - шепчет Локи и облизывает с губ вкус поцелуя. - Ааахх...  
Он прекрасен сейчас, как осколок драгоценного сапфира. Темный и прозрачный, он завораживает глубиной, а на отшлифованных гранях играет отблеск пламени. Но его красота не полна, ей не хватает законченности, и Тор не знает, чего хочет больше: увидеть Локи таким, какой он был до вторжения асов, или же навсегда забрать его с собой в Асгард.  
На мгновение он пугается собственных мыслей, однако тело под ним так отзывчиво и горячо, так просит о том, чтобы к нему прикасались, ласкали и брали, что Тор отбрасывает в сторону сомнения. Он вернется к ним позже, быть может, а сейчас весь его мир крутится вокруг того, кто каждым своим вздохом дарит ему наслаждение, не сравнимое ни с каким другим.  
Происходящее напоминает танец. Не те пляски, которые устраивают на пирах, когда перебравшие асы и асиньи скачут с безумным огнем в глазах, и рвут на себе одежды, а одно из ритуальных действий, что происходят перед равноденствием, священное и необъяснимое таинство, завораживающее душу выверенными ритмичными движениями. Тор подчиняется неуловимому зову, что дрожит сейчас в сорванном дыхании Локи, и с каждым толчком бедер, с каждым ударом члена становится и сильнее и слабее одновременно. Он уже не он, он нечто большее, гораздо более древнее, и поцелуи Локи делают его старше, еще и еще - и Тор словно растворяется в рождающейся сейчас вселенной.  
Ощущения накрывают с головой. Локи вжимается в Тора, притягивает к себе за шею и не позволяет отстраниться ни на миг. Они оба в рисунке танца, у них на плечах колдовская вязь. Тору кажется, что он видит ее - тончайшие, дрожащие в отблесках пламени из очага нити. Они сплетают их тела единым узором, и Тор бы хотел вглядеться получше, но перед глазами вспыхивают цветные огни, и его уносит, разрывает и вылепляет заново из осколков. Должно быть, так рождаются звезды - одной ослепительной, высвечивающей тьму вспышкой.  
Он приходит в себя, уткнувшись лицом в мокрое от пота плечо Локи, и слышит воронье карканье. Мысль о том, откуда взялась в доме птица, или она лишь наваждение, лениво всплывает в утомленном наслаждением мозгу. Тор с трудом поворачивает голову и видит черного ворона, рассерженно перетаптывающегося на полке над очагом.  
\- Что?... - начинает Тор, но тут Локи стонет и обессиленно отмахивается рукой от черной птицы.  
\- Прочь, - устало шепчет он. - Потом, пошел вон...  
Ворон раскрывает крылья, прыгает в воздух и исчезает.  
Тор рывком садится на шкурах. Удержать себя от того, чтобы тут же не сжать в пальцах горло Локи, стоит ему немалых усилий.  
\- Ворон? Откуда он здесь? - Тор стискивает челюсти так, что на скулах начинают ходить желваки. - Лллллокииии...  
\- Птицы... могут ле...летать везде... - хрипит тот и хватается за сдавливающие шею руки. Терпения Тора хватило всего на мгновение. - У них... есть сила... которой нет... у нас!  
\- Проходить сквозь стены? Или, быть может, растворяться в воздухе? Да неужели? - неверяще фыркает Тор. - Не держи меня за дурака, Локи! Отвечай, как эта птица оказалась здесь? Ты ведь узнал ее.  
\- Пути...Ёту..нхейма... - Локи задыхается, но почему-то так и не сбрасывает облика аса. - Их... много!  
\- Чт.. О чем ты?  
Тор заставляет себя ослабить нажим на горло, но рук от шеи Локи убирать не спешит. Получив относительную свободу, тот принимается сдавленно кашлять, а затем облизывает пересохшие губы, не отрывая от Тора сердитого взгляда.  
\- Мое племя уважает свою землю куда больше, чем асы - свою. И Ётунхейм всегда отвечает, надо лишь уметь попросить. - Локи болезненно морщится, сглатывая. - Наш мир окутан путями, не всегда видимыми обычному глазу. То, что неподвластно тебе, о могучий Тор, еще не значит, что этого не существует.  
Тор щурит глаза, пытаясь сообразить, что меняет эта информация в расстановке сил. Не похоже, что ётун лжет, да и воронов Тор видел сегодня предостаточно, чтобы почти поверить в их необычные свойства.  
\- А люди могут следовать по этим путям? - он снова сдавливает пальцы.  
Локи мотает головой.  
\- Слишком... тяже..лы, - хрипло шепчет он. Очень похоже как на правду, так и на допрос с пристрастием. В животе Тора снова сворачивается тяжелое тепло. О, сейчас он понимает Сиф, которая из пыточной сразу прыгает в чьи-нибудь жаркие объятия.  
\- Чего еще мы не знаем о Ётунхейме? - цедит Тор. - Ну?  
Локи сбрасывает с себя чужие руки и, сев на постели, спускает ноги на пол. Тор придвигается к нему сзади, кладет ладони на спину, гладит лопатки. Локи передергивает плечами, но это движение слишком вялое и неохотное, чтобы его всерьез можно было счесть попыткой избавиться от объятий.  
\- Для начала мы не любим, когда к нам прикасаются.  
Тор не сдерживает смешка. Чтобы уличить Локи в обмане, достаточно вспомнить, как он реагировал на ласки, особенно в своем истинном облике.  
\- Лжец, - шепчет Тор, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо, - Ты кричал подо мной, уже не помнишь?  
\- Не смей напоминать мне об этом, - вздрагивает Локи.  
\- В обмен на то, что я хочу от тебя услышать.  
\- Ас всегда остается асом, - едко замечает Локи. - Своего не упустит.  
\- Тебе это нравится, - поддевает в ответ Тор.  
Локи снова передергивает плечами. Он молчит с минуту, и Тор терпеливо ждет, даже не думая выпускать его из своих объятий. Наконец Локи вздыхает и с явной неохотой ворчит:  
\- Что за внезапная блажь, господин ас-ген-асгард? Хочешь знать, кого ты поставил на колени? Я мог бы счесть это тонкой издевкой, если бы слышал хоть одну легенду о твоем небывалом уме. Но ведь нет, все только о силе.  
\- Паррррршивец, - скрежещет Тор, моментально вцепляясь зубами Локи в загривок.  
Тот шипит, пытаясь уйти от укуса, и подается вперед, однако от хватки Тора не так-то просто избавиться. Они борются недолго - уже через пару секунд Локи вновь повержен и прижат к постели, а Тор нависает над ним, подобно тени неизбежного возмездия.  
\- Хорошо! - через силу выдыхает Локи. - Будь ты проклят, я скажу!  
\- Асы ведь считают нас дикарями только потому, что в Ётунхейме нет золоченых дворцов. А знаешь, почему? Золото лживо, ас-ген-асгард, лживо насквозь! Инеистое серебро, что холодно, как снега горных вершин, куда правдивей. Мы добываем его из самого сердца гор и знаем всю его силу.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что среди ётунов есть ювелиры и оружейники? Всем девяти мирам известно, что лучше цвергов в этом ремесле никого нет.  
\- Цверги одержимы лишь формой, - презрительно фыркает Локи, - Мы же видим суть металлов, что дает нам Ётунхейм, и у сути этой множество граней.  
Он поднимает к лицу руку с браслетом, и фигурки животных отвечают на движение разноголосым звоном. Тор вновь задерживает взгляд на паре сцепившихся грогов. Они отлиты столь искусно, что шерсть на их боках кажется почти реальной, а крохотные клыки и когти наверняка так же остры, как и у настоящих хищников.  
\- Ваше оружие не выстояло против цвержьего, - напоминает Тор.  
Локи позволяет себе самодовольную усмешку.  
\- Не на то оружие ты смотрел, ас-ген-асгард. В отличие от мягкого золота инеистое серебро может быть безжалостным и под личиной искуснейшей из драгоценностей. Оно восприимчиво и к проклятию, и к яду…  
Тор смотрит, как на белом металле играют блики, отсветы так глубоки, что кажется, будто серебро плавится на глазах и тут же застывает снова. Слишком удивительное зрелище, чтобы забыть его.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - хрипло выдыхает Тор, внезапно вспоминая, где уже видел такое чудо. Пару дней назад, в рабочем кабинете Сиф... Тору в кои-то веки понадобилась гербовая бумага дома Одинов - он вытащил первый же ларец, но там на лиловом бархате лежало ожерелье изумительной, почти немыслимой красоты. Он еще спросил, зачем Сиф таскает с собой столь драгоценное украшение. Подарок для твоей матери, хмыкнула тогда Сиф, и сейчас Тор чувствует холод в груди.  
Локи равнодушно передергивает плечами и поднимает ладонь, чтобы мазнуть пальцами по скуле нависающего над ним Тора.  
\- Ни на что, господин ас-ген-асгард. Только если ты сам не хочешь услышать в моих словах намеки на что-то, мне неведомое.  
Тор не хочет слышать и слушать. Есть только один способ выбросить из головы тяжелые мысли, и Тор намерен им воспользоваться еще раз. Он одним движением наваливается на Локи сверху и втискивает колено между его ног.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что меня заинтересуют побрякушки, ты сильно ошибаешься, - шепчет он, вновь наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
Локи пытается что-то сказать, но, открыв рот, сталкивается с языком Тора и, очевидно, решает отложить на время разговоры. Во всяком случае Тор слышит лишь свистящий выдох, а затем запечатывает губы Локи своими, встречая уже привычное, но на этот раз расслабленно-вялое сопротивление. Тор усиливает напор и без труда проникает глубже.  
Тело мгновенно отзывается новой волной будоражащего жара. Он стекает по спине к пояснице, охватывает бедра и вновь заставляет желать большего. Локи, судя по участившемуся дыханию, отнюдь не против продолжения, хотя просить сам он не станет, о, конечно же, не станет. Но Тор уже слышал сегодня его мольбы и вполне может позволить себе согласиться на чужую игру, тем более что итог у нее все равно будет тот же.  
Локи приглашающе разводит бедра и проводит раскрытой ладонью по плечу Тора, чуть нажимая, заставляя вжаться теснее. Фигурки животных на его браслете слегка царапают кожу, и Тора колет мысль о том, сколько коварства может таиться во всего лишь одной безобидной с виду вещице. Инеистое серебро, да? Под стать ётунам, что тут скажешь.  
Асам оно не подходит, их металл – массивное темное золото; в нем мощь и власть, открытая и бесхитростная, не признающая компромиссов. Тору такое по нраву.  
\- Что ты…? – непонимающе выталкивает Локи в его губы, когда Тор, чуть приподнявшись, заводит ему за голову руку и, сняв свой перстень, надевает его Локи на большой палец. Остальным он велик, а здесь смотрится так, будто под него и ковался.  
\- Ты мой, - шепчет Тор, нажимая бедрами и снова целуя Локи. Губы ётуна сладки и отзывчивы, и поцелуй кружит голову. Еще больше пьянит ощущение переплетенных пальцев, и тепло золотого ободка на пальце Локи тоже. Кольцо совсем простое, на нем лишь гравировка, больше подходящая простому воину, чем сыну фюр-Одина, но Тору нравится, как оно смотрится на руке Локи. - Ты мой, - снова повторяет он и проводит языком по шее Локи, от выступающего кадыка до запрокинутого вверх подбородка.  
Локи отвечает стоном, мало похожим на вопль возмущения, и вновь раздвигает ноги.  
На этот раз все иначе. Тор заполняет его собой, не спеша. Растягивает каждый миг обладания до предела, наслаждаясь им сам и милостиво позволяя насладиться Локи. Тот откликается на каждое касание так, будто уже позабыл все предшествующие, и это немало льстит самолюбию Тора. Быть может, он и не первый в постели несносного ётуна, но определенно собирается стать последним. Локи может отрицать это - яростно и непримиримо, но они оба знают, что Тор уже никуда его не отпустит.  
\- Я вернусь снова, - шепчет Тор, задвигая на всю глубину, а потом плавно выскальзывая наружу. - И снова, - повторяет толчок внутрь, в очередной раз целуя мягкие припухшие губы Локи, - и снова, слышишь?  
\- Замол... чиии, - выстанывает Локи на выдохе, - Просто... не... останавливайся...  
Он выгибает спину, упираясь в шкуры лопатками и затылком, крепче стискивает пальцы Тора своими - так сильно, что тот чувствует врезавшееся в кожу кольцо.  
\- И снова... - продолжает Тор, с необъяснимой нежностью целуя Локи. - И снова...  
Переполняющий тело жар силен, но не жесток. Тору хочется растянуть время, заставить каждую секунду длиться часами, чтобы то, что соединяет их с Локи сейчас, не разрывалось никогда.  
\- Пар-ршивец, - выдыхает он данное Локи прозвище. - Мой... Навсегда.  
В ответ Локи не то стонет, не то сдавленно рычит - понять Тор не успевает. Локи вдруг приподнимается на локтях, сталкиваясь с ним лбом, и толкает назад и вверх, будто хочет отбросить от себя, но вместе с тем так сжимает бока Тора коленями, что становится ясно - обрывать их единения он явно не желает. Тор замирает на миг, не понимая, что от него хотят, а затем, догадавшись, позволяет Локи перевернуть себя на спину и усесться сверху. На плечах у него багряные отсветы полыхающего в очаге пламени, веки полуприкрыты, а на губах расслабленно-шальная улыбка.  
\- Красивый... - шепчет Тор, видя вдруг Локи ясно-ясно, так четко, что в голове звонко ломаются мысли, как будто острые иголочки льда. - Ты сводишь меня с ума, - выдыхает он и подхватывает Локи под ягодицы. Гладит их, нежно сжимает, откровенно наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи, и в то же время помня, какая она на ощупь в своем истинном виде. Он задыхается от захлестывающих чувств, но позволяет Локи вести - только сейчас, на самый крохотный миг вдруг допуская идею о том, чтобы разрешить ётуну взять себя.  
Локи, очевидно, приятны подобные признания. Он медлит, не торопясь возобновить движения, изучает Тора из-под полуприкрытых век, а затем внезапно тянется к нему, пробегает пальцами по скуле, останавливаясь у виска. Что-то проступает на его лице - всего на мгновенье, Тор не успевает разглядеть, но то, как Локи прикрывает глаза, отчасти похоже на... сожаление?  
Тор накрывает его ладонь своей, сильнее прижимая ее к собственной щеке, и легонько подбрасывает вверх бедра.  
Локи запрокидывает голову и выдыхает стон. Звук дрожит над ними, как бестелесный призрак, обнимает Локи невидимым покрывалом, и Тор, ревнуя даже к этой одежде, гладит Локи сам, стирает с его плеч прозрачное эхо и гладит грудь, то и дело царапая соски.  
\- Ло-о-оки, - зовет он в унисон с клубящимся в груди пламенем. - Ло-о-оки.  
И Локи отзывается. Отвечает его тело, отвечают его руки. Губы шепчут что-то неразборчиво, но вскоре шепот сменяется лишь тихими стонами в такт каждому толчку бедер.  
\- Мой... Локи, мо-о-ой...  
Еще и еще. Тор вдавливает в Локи свое желание, загоняет глубже - под самое сердце, вновь и вновь, пока Локи не сдается, не всхлипывает громко и обреченно, и не стонет в ответ:  
\- Да... Да... Твой.  
И это, пожалуй, самая сладкая капитуляция из тех, что Тору когда-либо приходилось принимать.  
В награду за нее он, наконец, позволяет Локи получить то, чего тот так жаждет: накрывает пальцами его плоть, сжимает бережно, но сильно - именно так, как нужно, именно тогда, когда Локи это более всего необходимо. Того выгибает в сладкой судороге освобождения, он запрокидывает голову и сжимается внутри так, что Тора вышвыривает за грань почти сразу же вслед за ним.  
Последнее, что помнит Тор - это горячая спина Локи, его рука, переплетенные пальцы, и волосы, которые пахнут холодом. Тор обнимает любовника покрепче, натягивает на них обоих тяжелую шкуру и, последний раз ткнувшись губами во влажное плечо Локи, закрывает глаза. В голове зреет тяжелое решение, но до утра еще далеко, и Тор позволяет себе забыть о Сиф и подозрениях в ее адрес.  
Локи сонно вздыхает рядом, и пока это всё, что нужно Тору.  
До утра еще нужно дожить.


End file.
